The Judgement Hall
by emeraldquartzez
Summary: The Genocide Route, the most hated of routes. In this story meet Pax and his fight with Chara, the demon who took away his Father, Uncle, and everyone he loved dearly. Will he take his own Genocide route, or will he spare Chara once he learns her secret? (The story will focus mainly on Pax and Chara. But of course I will Include other characters.
1. The Judgement Hall

**I do not own Undertale or anything to do with it. Rights reserved to Toby Foxy and his Crew of amazing programmers and storytellers. This game made me feel so many emotions, so I tried to capture that in this. I don't know if this is good, but if you feel like it is, then leave a review detailing what you like about it, or if you want you could just leave a review about how you are feeling lately. I actually do care. Anyways do enjoy :D**

 **In the Judgement Hall:**

As Pax is awaiting the human's entrance to the Hall… no… Chara, he had to remember that this was Chara now. Not Frisk, the human his family had come to know for one day… before that demon had surfaced. He had to remember… Chara… Chara was the one to kill them… his dad, his uncle, his friends… everyone. But one thing that he couldn't figure out was why Chara sounded so familiar. But these event all began after his dad and uncle came back with the human.

 **Three Weeks Ago:**

" _Hey Paxy, look we brought a human."_ Pax ran to his dad and saw the human behind him.

" _Hey little kid... hey what's wrong? Don't be… dogged… by me. Get it, cause dogs like bones… and I'm a skeleton…"_ Pax says laughing at his own joke. The kid on the other hand doesn't look so happy.

" _Ah don't worry son, we found them in the cold. They're probably chilled to the… bone!"_

" _Aww dad that doesn't even work. They're not even a skeleton!"_ Pax says.

" _Oh, right you are Paxy, guess I'm a real… bonehead."_ That gets Pax laughing.

" _Oh you two calm down with these insufferable puns… I, the Great Papyrus, must figure out where our guest will sleep."_ Pax's Uncle says. Suddenly the child begins to walk around the house, it eventually takes a seat on the couch and falls straight to sleep.

" _I guess she was… tired to the bone!"_

" _SAAAANS!"_

" _Aw come on Uncle Papyrus, that was humorous!"_

" _I am going straight to sleep to escape you two…"_ Sans and Pax laugh as Papyrus walks into his room slamming the door.

" _Well kiddo, you got a couple of hours before whatever passes for night here. Just don't go to Grillby's, he gets cranky around this time, and people get… smoking!"_

Pax cracks up in hysterics, _"Aww dad come on now! All right I'll go see if I can find any sticks to burn."_ Pax leaves the house, not knowing the horrors that he would find when he got home.

 **Five hours later:**

" _Well look at my wrist, it's half past a tibia."_ He walks all the way home laughing at his own terrible pun. Pretty soon he got a chill up his spine, _"Wow, guess I'm chilled to the bone."_ He says with a weak laugh. Pretty soon his jaunty stroll turns into a brisk walk, which turns into a run. Pax reaches his house, not noticing the piles of dust everywhere. He busts into the house, _"DAD! UNCLE PAPYRUS! Where did you go?"_

Pax suddenly hears a booming sound. He quickly rushes and sees the light pillar and runs straight for it. When he sees the figures fighting he notices he is behind the human… the human who is wielding a knife. He looks over to his dad, and in his arms is Papyrus. When Pax meets Sans's eyes he sees Sans shake his head no. Pax begins to cry as he sees Papyrus disintegrate… Sans looks up and shoves a palm towards Pax, and by some mysterious force, Pax is thrown into the tree lines just in time for the Human to look where he was once standing. When Pax got up he saw his dad standing in anger, he snapped his fingers and a flying skull appeared out of thin air. It opened its mouth and fired a strange beam, needless to say Pax was astonished. But the Human dodged before the beam hit it. This fight happened for hours on end until Sans eventually fell down in exhaustion…. And the human struck him down… Pax broke down in tears… Pax felt something break inside of him, though he felt like fading away, something inside of him surged. It was something he never felt before, something he thought monsters couldn't feel, he felt pure determination. He charged the human, who was taken by surprise. But nothing surprised it more than the look in Pax's eyes, the green irises and the tears that he cried formed into acid when they hit the ground. Dissolving the snow; Pax jumped in the air and shoved a fist towards the Human, _"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU… YOU… DEMON!"_ Before Pax's fist hit the ground, a strange aura emblazoned it; when Pax's fist connected to the ground, nothing happened at first. But then, the whole ground exploded leaving a crater in the ground, but the force of the hit caused a huge gust of wind to spray away from the center of the impact zone; the gusts were so strong they cause the trees behind the fight to tumble down, and any monster dust was whipped around in mini tornado-esque whirlwinds. The Human was out of the blast zone, but it still got blown far enough to be closer to its destination so instead of going back to fight, it continues with its genocidal route. Meanwhile back at Snowdin; Pax is holding a fading Sans.

" _Sorry Kiddo, maybe you could put those feelings in a j-jar… b-but I guess t-that would be a jarring experience for your e-emotions."_ Pax lets out a chuckle, but the chuckling is quickly stopped by his own sobbing.

" _Dad please don't go… please… I don't know what I am going to do without you…"_

" _Kiddo, just go… just go to h-hotlands… ask Alphys to bring you… t-the Lab Results… You are in… c-charge now. Come… come on Papyrus… l-let's get some G-Grillby's."_ Just then Sans completely turns into dust, leaving his son behind… the only things left of his family are his Uncle's scarf and his Dad's Hoodie.

" _DAMNIT DAD! WHY DID… WHY D-DID… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! HUMAN I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Pax puts on Sans's hoodie and ties Papyrus's scarf on his head like a hat. Suddenly he feels an energy surge through him, he feels… determined. He feels determined to avenge his family and all the monsters that were killed and that will be killed.

 **Later in Alphys's Lab:**

" _AUNT ALPHYS! IT'S ME, PAX!"_

Alpyhs turns around and greets Pax, _"Oh hey Pax, how have you…"_ she sees Pax crying, then she notices what he is wearing, _"N-no…. don't… d-don't tell me… t-they weren't… t-they c-couldn't have…"_

Pax nods, his tears growing in numbers, _"I… I wasn't able to save them…"_

Suddenly Undyne walks in, _"Hey nerds… any of you know where Papyrus is, he hasn't been answering his phone and neither has Sans…"_ Undyne looks at Pax and slowly, but surely, realization dawns on her. _"NO… YOU… YOU DON'T MEAN… THEY WERE KILLED! THOSE IDIOTS!"_

" _U-Undyne! That's k-kind of insensitive…"_ Alphys says, still aware of Pax being in the room.

" _Oh… shit… Sorry Pax…"_ Undyne says.

" _It's ok Aunt Undyne…"_

" _No kid, it's not. Monsters like your uncle and your dad don't deserve to be destroyed… and you don't deserve to be taken away from them either… Kid, I promise you that I am going to kill that human! Noone… no one should have to grow up without family… I was lucky your uncle found me when we were little. Without him… who knows what I might have done… As a promise to your family's honor I won't die until the last drop of determination is out of that bitch!"_

Suddenly Pax bolts upright, _"NO!"_

" _Kid it's all right, I'm Undyne the Undying. No one can beat me!"_

Undyne turns to leave but is suddenly halted by some unseen force, Pax's voice ringing out behind her, _"No Aunt Undyne, you are to help evacuate… I'll take the human down. You are Captain of the Royal Guard and you must guard the citizens by evacuating them!"_

" _Kid just cause your Uncle was Papyrus doesn't mean I won't sucker punch you."_ Undyne says, getting angrier by the second. Suddenly she is tossed into the air and tossed back down with extreme force.

" _I'm sorry Aunt Undyne, but my command still stands. Alphys, Dad said something about some Lab Results… please get the Lab Results… NOW!"_ Alphys runs behind some door looking for some document.

" _Kid, you need to calm down, like you said I am Captain of the Royal Guard. You have no jurisdiction over me."_ Undyne says, her tone restrained, but still fiery.

Alphys scurries back in with a document, _"G-got It."_

When Pax reads it he is shocked to see what it says. It is an experiment detailing the DNA of his Grand Father, W.D. Gaster, and Human DNA. The document stops at the day Gaster is said to disappear, but the results detail the experiment going extremely well, unlike the other Amalgamations, this one was adapting to its form rather well _._ The point that it ends says, _**'When the Experiment emerges, it will be stronger than any of the other experiments. Asgore assures me it will have the highest ranking out of any monster beside the Royal Famliy, of course. I am naming the Experiment, Pax. He shall be entrusted to my care. My hope is that he never has to do the things I…'**_ The page ends right there, part of it being burned, so Pax hands it to Undyne, which he lets go of her hold on her just enough to read the pages.

At the end she sighs and says, _"Very well punk, I'll follow your command… Just… just don't die Pax. You're the only thing left those two…"_ She then hugs Pax, her breathing getting more ragged, _"Please… please come back…"_

" _Don't worry Aunt Undyne and Aunt Alphys… I promise I'll come back. After I deal with the intruder."_

 **Back at the Judgement hall:**

" _Oh… it's you,"_ Pax looks over and sees Chara standing there, bloody knife in hand, _"I bet you're angry about your pathetic Dad and your imbecilic Uncle. I can still taste their dust."_

Pax begins to chuckle, then laugh, then finally begin roaring with laughter, _"I'm sorry to tell you kid. I ain't even mad anymore,"_ Chara tenses up, _"That's right, my Dad died trying to protect his friends, and that's all I care about. As for Uncle Papyrus, his memory shall never be sullied in my mind. Good try though… Princess Chara."_

" _H-how…"_

" _Did you really think that I would believe such an innocent child would easily commit such tragedies. Besides, my eye, the one you unlocked for me with your murder, can see souls. Ain't that right Grandpa?"_ Suddenly W.D. Gaster appears to the right of Chara. Chara looks over and screams as Gaster grabs her, ripping her from Frisk's body. _"Thanks Gramps, now please possess Frisk and get her out of here,"_ Pax lifts up his hand, palm upwards, out of nowhere a scythe with a Gaster Blaster skull blade appears in his hand, _"I've got a demon to stop. Maybe I can get some exorcise out of it!"_ This makes Pax chuckle.

Gaster possesses Frisk and teleports away from the Judgement Hall. Pax looks at Chara and sees she is seething with anger. _"You little Bonehead! I'll turn you into Dust just like your friends… OOF"_

Chara is sent flying backwards by Pax, his unoccupied hand lit on fire., _"About that, those monsters were my friends… each of them with dreams of their own,"_ Chara summons a spectral knife, _"They wanted to have love,"_ Pax dodges a slice, kicking Chara away from him, _"You know what? It's quite funny how losing the things most important to you can make you kill easily."_

" _What's that supposed to mean."_

" _It means, you and I aren't so different. If anything… we are, of the same blood you could say."_ This makes Chara stop. Pax immediately takes the advantage and sucker punches Chara into a pillar. He speeds towards the pillar and punching again, but Chara teleports away leaving Pax to destroy the pillar. Chara stabs at Pax, but Pax quickly summons a Gaster Blaster skull to shield him from the stab and then curves around, slashing with his scythe, nearly nicking Chara's arm.

" _You damn Monster, you walk around acting as if I am the most wretched thing here. I hope you know that I could feel the anger in your Dad, I could feel the despair both he and that idiot Uncle of yours felt as I cut into him."_ Chara laughs. She then stares hard at Pax, she sees his eyes are lit that green again. _"Oh I hope you don't think your eyes will help you here. I now know your power, and knowing one's power is half the battle. The other half is knowing their weakness. And boy do I know yours."_

Suddenly Pax appears behind Chara, as she turns around he brings his hands, clenched together into one fist, onto her head, knocking her straight into the floor. He then speeds towards her and shoulder bashes her further into the ground. He jumps out of the hole and watches her crawl out of the hole, _"You know, your Majesty,"_ Chara tenses, _"You'd think you'd follow your own beliefs. The funny thing is you are a blood thirsty creature. You should be able to tell when blood is pumping through something."_

" _What are you getting at imbecile?"_

" _Oh nothing much, I just thought you could feel your blood pumping through me."_

" _What? You're lying!"_ Chara screams in anger.

" _Oh really, then like you said, knowing an enemy's weaknesses is half the battle. Well I share many weaknesses with you, the ones I don't are all related to skeleton based though. Don't believe me, then how am I able to fend you off for so long without that liquid determination in Alphys's lab. If I had been using it, I'd probably be too exhausted to fight back. But you already know this, don't you? That's right, I know this is your thirty-seventh time going through a timeline. I know all about these timeline resets from Flowey and Gramps. You keep resetting and killing the monsters over and over again. The only reason you haven't completed so soon is because in this timeline, I'm here."_ Pax says with a cool demeanor.

Chara clenches her fists, _"What would you know of the trouble I've been through. You're merely just an anomaly that shouldn't even have existed. I'll take great pleasure in killing you, I may even keep the timeline like this, just so I can laugh about it for all eternity!"_ Suddenly a chill fills the room. Pax looks around as he feels gusts of wind, when he looks back at Chara he sees something dreadful. Chara's aura was growing darker and darker, she looked even more demonic every minute. Suddenly Chara looked up and Pax could see the tortured soul that resided within. He made the mistake of looking into the blood red eyes. He opened his eyes and saw a room, he walked around and eventually heard a soft cry. He looked at the corner of the room and saw a chair. In it contained a little girl. Her hair was brown and she was fidgeting around as if waiting for someone to come by. Suddenly a door slams open and a bloodied man walks inside smelling of alcohol. The girl covers her head with her hands.

" _Why are you covering your head you little bitch!"_ The girl said nothing but started crying. Pax felt a sudden feeling to protect the little girl. But when he tried to stop the man from grabbing the girl, the man walked right through him as if he was a ghost.

" _DADDY NOOO! I'M SORRY FOR ANYTHING I DID! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"_ The little girl screamed.

Pax felt his heart clench as he couldn't do anything but follow the man out of the room. As they were walking out of the house Pax noticed a bloodied corpse of a women with the same soft hair as the girl, needless to say he began to tear up. Pax followed the man still, to the top of Mount Ebot, the entrance to the Underground. _"All right you little bitch, you're going down the hole and out of my life forever!"_

" _DADDY NO! I PROMISE I WON'T CRY AGAIN! I WON'T BEG FOR FOOD EVER!"_ But her promises were to no avail. She was cast down the hole, her screams echoing down forever. Pax suddenly faints. When he comes to he sees the girl again, but this time she is with the Royal Family, suddenly the Prince gives her a present and she starts crying. The scene fills Pax with happiness for the girl, but then the scene changes to a bedroom. He sees the girl in a bed, a wet rag on her forehead. Pax could tell she was sick, _"Mom when will they be ok?"_ The prince asks.

" _I-I don't know… we just have to hope they will pull through."_ The scene changes again and Pax sees the girl in a big monster's hands. The monster is crying and the girl is unmoving. Pax immediately feels pain in his chest as he realizes the girl is dead.

" _CHARA! NOOOOO! P-please don't be d-dead! You can't!"_

Suddenly Pax is brought back to the Judgement Hall in time to dodge an attack by Chara. Suddenly he realized… that girl… that girl was Chara. He looks at Chara and begins to cry. That hesitation is enough for Chara to stab him through the chest. But Pax doesn't care, he grabs onto Chara's soul and brings it into an embrace. Chara's anger screams ring out throughout Hall, _"Hey… calm down you Punk. I-I understand your pain… I've seen it. You don't have to be scared anymore."_ Chara's soul calms down a bit, so Pax continues to say, _"Please Chara, you don't have to continue to do these things. I've seen your past. Please, you don't have to fight. What you've been doing is… understandable. Hell, I'm sure any monster would have done that."_

Chara's aura disperses and in it's place is Chara, and she begins to sob, _"How… how can you be so nice? I've taken away everything you loved… I-I don't deserve to live…"_

Pax laughs through the pain he is feeling and Chara looks at him, _"You're wrong,"_ she looks confusedly, _"You see, everything I love is the people you took away… but doesn't that include the innocent girl… the one who was thrown down here against her will. Chara, you may have done all of these things that were evil, and I may hate you for that… but I don't hate the real you. The one t-that gave all of the Underground hope before she died… Chara… I know you are still in there… Please… don't let this happen, reset the timeline… and stay… d-determined…"_

" _What?"_ Chara says as Pax falls over, his human blood draining out of him. _"NO PAX! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I-I'm sorry… Please don't leave me now… not when I've finally started to remember."_

Pax brings his arm up towards Chara, she stops crying for a moment to see, and he ruffles her hair; he gives her one last smile as his blood fully drains and he disintegrates into dust. As his dust falls on to the floor his last words ring out, _"Stay Determined Chara."_

Chara wipes her face and looks at the dust and grows a smile. She puts her hand on her chest and can feel the beating returning, she feels her determination growing. She looks at the dust and raises both her arms, _"Thanks Pax… I won't forget this… I promise that I will let Frisk control the next timeline… I promise…"_

Suddenly a blinding light flashes.

 **On the Surface:**

" _Pax wake up dear, you and Frisk are going to be late to school."_ Toriel shouts up the stairs. Pax gets out of his bed and changes into his clothes, a green and yellow hoodie with black sweatpants. He opens his door to see Frisk running down the stairs.

" _Frisk wait up! I don't want you eating all the Pie this time!"_ Pax yells as he runs down the stairs. At the table he sees his dad and his Step-mom, Toriel, eating breakfast. The one thing that interests him is the slice of pie by his chair. He picks it up and puts it into a plastic bag and proceeds to leave the house, _"Ok I'm off to school, bye Mom, Bye Dad!"_

" _Oh I wish he would stay long enough to bring Frisk to school."_ Toriel says.

" _Aww don't worry Tori, Pax has to have his reasons. Just trust him, okay?"_ Toriel nods. Suddenly Frisk gets up and runs out the door and catches up to Pax.

" _Oh hey Frisk. It seems you were in a hurry this time. You eager to see her too?"_ Frisk nods with a smile. Pax laughs and calls out, _"Chara! We're here, you can visit now."_ Suddenly Chara appears.

" _Hey guys! Off to school again?"_

" _You know it babe."_ Pax says as he grabs Chara and hugs her.

" _I wish you wouldn't be so upfront in front of Frisk."_ Chara giggles. Frisk just smiles and laughs.

" _Sorry Chara. Oh how has Asriel been?"_

" _Oh you mean Flowey? Yeah, I've kind of been making some progress, he finally doesn't cower in fear, so I guess that's good."_

" _Hey don't worry Char, it's probably the most progress anyone's ever made with him this way. Way to go."_ Pax says. _"Hey Frisk how about you continue to school, I'll be right behind you. Me and Chara have to talk."_ Frisk crosses their arms and pouts.

" _Aww come on Frisk, hey tell you what. I promise after school, me, Pax, and you can go to the toy store."_ Frisk thinks about it and nods, running off to school.

" _Hey Chara… Thank you…"_

" _Whatever for Pax?"_ Chara asks.

" _For resetting the timeline… well resetting my timeline… thanks for helping Frisk get us out of there. Thanks just for being, well, you. These past few months have been amazing, and with you they are even more."_

" _No Pax, thank you. Without you I could've probably been killing monsters over and over again. But you, you saw me… you took me out of that darkness, and now I can be here free. Even if only you and Frisk can see me. It's still nice to see everyone who once entrusted me with their hopes and dreams can have a better life."_ The two just stand there for a while staring into each other's eyes before Pax realizes something.

" _OH CRAP. I almost forgot, I totally scored you some of Mom's Pie."_ Pax quickly takes off his book sack and takes out a smooshed up pie. _"It's kind of smushed, but I thought you'd like it."_

" _Aw thanks Pax, you know you didn't really have to do this."_

" _No, I did. Trust me it's worth it. On a totally unrelated topic, how do you even eat, aren't you a spirit of some sort?"_

" _Do you really want to ruin this moment with a science question Pax?"_

" _No I guess…"_ Suddenly Chara's lips touch Pax's lips. They stay that way for a few minutes until Chara pulls away.

" _Get to school Bonehead, you're almost late."_ Chara says giggling at Pax's face. Pax continues to the school as if he was floating. When he got there the late bell rung and he had to see the principal. When he entered the Principals office he smiled as he saw his Uncle behind the Principle's desk. Pax spent the next three hours dreaming about that kiss, he dreamed about the first time, he dreamed about this timeline.

 **Hey Guys, you can expect me to be off from Hiatus from Emerald's story in just a few short weeks. But real talk. I realize this story took a dark turn with Chara's surface child hood. This actualy happens, yes I know I'm stating the obvious; Never the less, if this is happening to you, please tell someone. Don't worry about what the consequences will be, because no matter what, if you don't try to stop it. You'll regret it your entire life. Please, don't ever think no one cares about you. If you see or suspect this is happening to someone, please do something about it as well. Don't be that one person that let's things happen so they can't be blamed for it later on. People are fragile things, and something fragile is obviously broken easily. Don't ever be someone who caused it to break or didn't stop it from breaking.**

 **Anyways, sorry if this isn't what y'all like. I tried, but no one is perfect. Well, all of you have a good time, and remember that there are those who care 3**


	2. Back Once More

As the bells ring signifying lunch time, Pax begins to gather his books and leave. He heaves a small sigh as he realizes his notebook is gone, a smile growing on his face, _"All right Frisk, give back my notebooks."_

As the small, giggling figure of Frisk appears from behind the desk the extend their arms, giving Pax back his notebooks, _"You are hard of hearing Pax."_

 _"Yeah Frisk, I guess even after all these years it never got better,"_ It's been exactly three years since Monsters made it to the surface, Frisk had became the ambassador the first chance they got. Though the extra title didn't stop Toriel from sending them to school. Pax on the other hand, well he began to grow as lazy as his father Sans. He was that way because he could excel in any subject he took, though his grades never showed it. Feeling hungry, Frisk began to drag Pax to the lunchroom, _"All right, all right I'm coming Frisk."_

When they arrive to the lunchroom Frisk picks their usual seat and Pax sits down as well. He pulls out his lunch, a plate of spaghetti that his uncle helped him make. Pax took a fearful first bite and became elated that he could actually eat it. Pax began to get lost in the cacophonous sounds of the lunchroom. Snippets of conversations floated here and there, but only one caught his full attention. A couple of feet away, some human kid was having a vigorous talk with someone, _"Yo scales, you aren't very appealing. Where are your arms anyways, are you a defective kid?"_

Pax tensed, the only thing he hated more than one of Mettaton's television show was bullies. Frisk saw this tension, _"Pax... please don't do anything that you are gonna regret._

Pax didn't hear a single word as he was already up and walking steadily to the kid. Silently he crept up behind him, and when the bully put his hands on who was now recognized to be monster kid, Pax spoke, _"Hey there friend, why don't you let my pal go."_

" _Why should I listen to a monster. You things are the most ugliest things I've ever seen. Ya know, my Dad divorced my mom for a frickin bunny. Monsters ruin eerything!"_ The bully took a swing a Paxg, but missing horribly as Pax adeptly sidestepped out of the way; kicking him down to the ground. The sound of fight began to rouse all the other student, who gathered in a circle to watch.

Pax looks at the circle and sighs, _"Look... can I call you Jeff,"_ the bully takes another swing, _"I'm just gonna call you Jeff. Look, Jeff; I don't feel like getting expelled for this, so if you could just stop this."_

" _Like I'd ever,"_ Jeff smiles and reaches into his back pocket, bringing out a small knife. He lets out a yell and charges Pax, who dodges every slice, going around the circle. Just as it seemed that Jeff was going to tire out, two arms grabbed Pax from behind, restricting his movement. Pax grows fearful, trying with all his might to wrench free to no avail. Jeff smiles, walking slowly instead of ending it quickly. _"That's the thing about monsters right? They are made of magic instead of physical stuff. So one Human is stronger than almost all monsters, man is this going to be great."_

Pax slowly watches the knife arc down towards him, he closes his eyes, before anything else happens, a bone is shot through the crowd hitting the knife out of Jeff's hands. _"Nyeh heh heh, I the Great Papyrus have arrived to stop this needless fighting."_

 **A few hours later:**

After the crowd dispersed and everything was settled, the bully was expelled and Pax was sent home for safety reasons. Pax didn't immediately go home, though he did text Toriel to assure her he was safe and where he was going. As he put his phone up Chara spoke up, _"Are you sure you don't want me to kill them?"_

" _No Chara, everyone will assume it's just me. I'd be arrested on the spot."_

" _Oh yeah... by the way, do you even know where you're going,"_ Pax smiles, _"So is that a yes?"_ Pax continues to say nothing and keeps walking, despite Chara's objection, _"This would be easier if you just used your teleportation."_

Pax finally speaks, _"Aww, you don't like to spend time with me anymore?"_

Chara blushes and spurts out, _"N-no.. nothing like that. I-I just like knowing where I'm heading."_

Pax laughs, _"Didn't know a ghost could get tired,"_ Chara glares at them, _"Sorry, anyway we have arrived."_ In front of the two was the house/ lab of one Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys and one Royal Guard Undyne.

" _Why are we here?"_

" _I've started a recent internship... in the hopes of-"_ Pax stops his thought and blushes a dark green. He coughs and opens the door, _"Alphys I'm here!"_

A loud sound rings throughout the house, suddenly a figure appears behind Pax and puts him in a headlock, _"Hey punk, whatcha doin here!"_

" _Aunt Undyne, p-please let me g-go. C-can't breath!"_

" _Aww, you need to grow stronger,that was barely even ten seconds; you have been doing your exercises right? Even a future scientist has something to protect."_ Undyne flashes a smile until she notices Chara, _"I've seen you've brought it."_

Pax gives a nervous laugh as Undyne and Chara lock eyes, before there was any damage done, Alphys walked out of an adjacent room, _"Oh, Pax; and Princess Chara... Pax I guess you're here for the research on soul morphing?"_

" _Yeah,"_ Alphys leaves the room and returns with a stack of papers, _"Thanks Aunt Alphys... thanks for it."_

" _It's really no problem, you know I could help-"_

" _That's not what I meant,"_ she gives a confused look, _"Never mind, come on Chara."_

When the door closes Undyne asks, _"What did he mean?_ "

" _I have no clue. Did he mean something about a previous reset? Wait..."_

"What Alphy?"  
" You don't think he is planning to..."

" _He wouldn't... unless..."_ Two smiles grown on the two monsters face.

 **Back at Pax's home:**

Pax stopped on the step, _"You want to try to go in this time?"_

Chara thinks, finally deciding, _"No... I don't want to give Mom a heart attack... and I don't know how Sans will react."_

Pax sighs and hugs Chara goodbye as she heads back to New Home. Opening the door, Pax is met with a tight hug, as he is moved back Pax looks into Toriel's eyes, _"Pax, are you okay. Sans made me promise to not call or text you so you could have your space; dear heavens I was worried extremely about you."_

" _Yeah, I'm okay Mom. Guess I was just a little scruffed up was all. After all I couldn't tell you a fib-ia."_

" _See Tor, told you he'd be all right."_

Toriel sighs, _"Yes, I guess you were correct. But still, I cannot let Pax under a good conscious, go back to that school until this matter is perfectly handled."_

" _Mom, I'm all right, I can handle myself. Besides, the previous reset-"_

" _My child, what do you mean reset?"_

Sans didn't miss a beat, _"I think Pax is just a little tired. Here I'll bring him up to his room."_

" _Yeah coming Dad. Sleep would do a wonder right now."_

When they reached his room Sans spoke up, _"That was a close one."_

" _I know, I got a chill up my spine when I said that, which isn't hard."_

" _Heh, good one kiddo. But just remember, we can't let Tor know. The only ones right now who know are Undyne, Alphys, me, Frisk, and you. That's as much as we can handle, and Undyne almost thrashed her entire house knowing the truth. Now run off to sleep, because you actually do look bone tired."_

" _Heh, all right Dad."_ Pax says goodnight and closes his door behind him. Though he doesn't go to sleep, _"Grandpa, ya here?"_

Gaster appears, smiling as always, _"What is it Pax?"_

" _I need to know where the rest of Chara's DNA is."_

" _Why; do you plan on making yourself stronger?"_

" _No... nothing like that. I have a personal project I need done. I need the location of the DNA and the details on how to recreate a organic body,"_

" _Ahh, playing Frankenstein. You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger."_

" _Yeah no duh, kinda have your exact DNA. Oh by the way, I need to know how to operate your DNA extractor."_

" _Pax,"_

" _I know what you're thinking, I don't care. I know about the multiverses. I'm literally only one of millions, no one is really going to miss me. Besides, this could help the others."_

" _Are those others the Prince and Princess?"_ Pax flinches, and Gaster frowns, _"As your Grandfather I cannot allow this without informing Sans."_

" _All I need is thirty minutes. Just wait that amount of time."_ Pax didn't wait, forgetting about the school fight and everything before that. He just had one sense of direction. Pax closed his eyes and opened them in the True Lab. Walking around he began to set out to work, putting the research paper on the nearest desk and pulled burned the title page, the page became emblazoned with fire but was quickly snuffed, leaving the directions on how to use one's own soul to revive another. This research was originally done by Gaster and Alphys had managed to find it without knowing the forbidden knowledge contained. Pax summoned his scythe and split it into two different figures, sending both to find the items he needed. He sat down and took off his hoodie, revealing his soul underneath, _"Wow, if this were a story, I'd be thinking how quickly things had gone."_ Thoughts aside the two aides returned, one holding a vial that was half-full and the other holding a syringe with glass that looked as if it were made of pure darkness

 _ **'Crap, I forgot to ask how to use the extractor.'**_ but without thinking Pax grabbed the syringe and instinctively stuck it inside his soul and pulled the tab on the top, painfully taking out the last of Chara's DNA from his body. Cracks appeared in Pax's skull as he screamed, his vision glowing blurry and reconstituting. He poured through the pages looking for any clues hinting at reconstituting bodies. Finally finding the instructions, Pax began the process. Then, painful as it was, he summoned a third aide, sending it to finding the dust left by Asriel's body and sent one of the others to find any pieces of Chara's body. He took a deep breath, and began thinking about what would happen after this. He knew he was going to die, he already took half of his soul out of his body extracting Chara's DNA, if the cracks were any telltale sign, he had at least another seventeen hours. He wondered if this was kind of like entering the void, would anyone remember him or would they forget him like they forgot Gaster.

A sound of creaking bones twelve minutes later woke Pax from his sleep, A bag of dust was placed on a tray and limp corpse lay on another. Pax shook his head, realizing he had only at least another twelve minutes before his time was up. He quickly picked up the extractor, placing it into Chara's body. Slowly the gray dullness of her body washed away as color set in. Pax then turned his attention to the dust, he got up his bones creaking, _"Seven minutes."_ He limped over to a button by the dust, turning on some sort of light turned on: causing the dust to swirl. Pax grabbed the other side of his soul, pain racking his body, he smiles. He knew he wasn't the only Pax, and if he didn't do this: then another would. In the grand scheme of things: he was saving another of himself. Just as he began to pull, Chara crashed into him.

" _Pax! What the hell are you doing!"_

Warm, wet tears hit Pax's face, shocking him to open his eyes, _"C-Chara?"_ His voice didn't sound like normal, it was gravelly and felt as if it were sucking in the darkness around him.

" _No... no, don't speak: Save your damn strength all right."_

"I have to... to save A-Asriel..."

Pax tried to sit up but Chara stopped him.

" _You're not going to risk your life like that! Dear God, you were fine after the incident, you're literally going crazy from zero to one hundred!"_

" _Time's up..."_

Chara looked at him confused, _"What do you mean time's up? You better not die!"_

" _PAX! Where are you!"_ Sans's voice rang out throughout True Lab.

" _Sans! In here!"_ Sans appeared in a doorway, ignoring Chara and rushing towards Pax, _"Pax t-the hell Son!"_ Suddenly Frisk appeared, along with Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and the others: even Flowey was there in a flower pot.

" _You freakin Punk, we'd thought you were just trying to impress some girl. If I had known you were gonna kill yourself, I'd have stopped you right then and there."_

" _Undyne, though I agree with your method; I'd ask you not to say such words in front of Frisk."_

" _M-Mom?"_ Toriel turns around and sees Chara.

Asgore sees her too, _"C-Chara?"_

" _Dad... Mom... I'm alive..."_ Chara rushed over to her two parents and hugged them tightly, but suddenly remembered Pax and rushed back to his side. Leaving the two confused and happy.

" _Hey D-Dad..."_

" _Don't you hey Dad me... Gaster told me about it... we rushed as soon as we could."_ Tears began streaming from Sans' face.

" _I guess time ran out..."_

As Pax started to cough a hand arced down and slapped him, sending pain throughout his face _"You IDIOT! Who said you could put a time limit on when people get to know you're dead!"_ Chara sobbed. She raised her hand again but Frisk pulled her back. Undyne and Papyrus eventually had to help.

" _Dad?"_

" _Yeah kiddo?"_

" _Will you guys remember me?"_

Sans began to cry even more, _"Don't talk like that, you know you'll make it"_

" _I'm s-sorry Dad, but... you know I won't."_ Before anyone knew what happened, Pax teleported his soul, placing it into the tray of dust. Flowey and the dust began to glow, until eventually Asriel lay on the tray. Chara screamed, her sobs schoing throughout the mountain, and thundering through the skies of the surface. Sans kneeled, stonefaced and rigid. Asriel shot up, scared.

" _W-what? Why? You didn't even know me Pax?"_

" _Who says I have to know you to save your memory. Just ask Frisk..."_ Pax began laughing, but grew into a coughing fit. Slowly, Pax began dissolving, his dust scattering in all directions.

" _PAX!"_ his name resonated throughout the entire lab as everyone called out it.

" _I'm sorry guys... if I didn't, someone else would've... g-good... bye."_ Chara screamed out, but it was in vain; nothing could save Pax... but then.

 _ *** The souls refused.**_

Seven souls appeared, each one combining parts of themselves into a single soul, one that shone pure black. But gave off a corona of green. Just as soon as they appeared they dissipated, leaving the mortal realm for the final time sending the newly formed soul into Pax. Then, a tornado of dust swirled around forming into the figure of a skeleton. As Pax reformed everyone noticed something different. Long hair began to form on the skull, it was a pure shade of white with a red ribbon around his forehead. One eye was Green and the other was red. The clothes changed too, Pax now wore a Black Duster with a crimson undershirt. His shorts pants were a deep shade of green. His shoes were a light shade of gray. Other than that Pax looked exactly the same. His memories the same, his personality.

Chara walked up to the new form, touching its cheek, _"Pax? Do you remember us?"_

Pax smiled, _"Well, unless somehow everyone on Earth are now morticians and looks exactly like my friends and family. Then yes."_

Everyone groaned, Chara began pounding on Pax, _"You idiot! You really worried me there! I'm just talking to Asriel and all of a sudden I'm fucking alive again and seeing you trying to tear your soul out of your damn body!"_ She buries her head in his chest, the tears moistening his shirt...

" _Chara,... I'm sorry,"_ Pax looks around at everyone and the realization hits him harder than a shovel to the face,"Oh my god! Everyone I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..."

 _"Well... Punk... I guess since you're all right we can let you off the hook. But don't expect to not be punished, you're training with me for an entire month. Nothing but suplexing boulders and canyon jumps."_

" _I'm normally one for helping people be lazy, but Pax; I agree with Undyne."_

" _Yes, as does the Great Papyrus... Pax, you had everyone worried beyond belief. I'm not one who usually doubts myself... but I'd thought I couldn't do anything to save you."_

Before anyone else could say anything Pax began to feel weak in is legs. Causing Chara to buckle under his weight, _"Hey Skull face. Ease up will ya?"_

" _I think I need to lie down for a bit..."_

" _Oh no you don't Pax, our training begins no-"_ Undyne was cut off when loud snoring filled the room.

 **Back at the house:**

After Pax was in bed and covered, Sans walked out to the living room with concerned monsters about, _"He's all right... just needs some sleep."_

" _Wow Sans, I am amazed by your seriousness, and not even one pun to boot."_

 _"I guess I'm just too,"_

" _Sans... Don't!"_

" _BONE TIRED AS WELL."_

 _"SANSSSS!"_

 **Hours later:**

After everyone had gone home, Chara had decided to sleep in the living room. She didn't want to leave Pax's side, but Toriel wouldn't let her stay alone in his room. Chara felt weird, after being a soul for such a long time it felt terrifying to be alive again. She even began feeling herself aging; as the house creaked her thought once again turned to Pax, he looked extremely different but was still the same guy. During the whole ordeal she was scared, but more so she was scared that if Pax somehow returned, would he resent her for all the Genocides she did. She still didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't the first Pax she had met. There were at least seventy-five dead Paxs on her headcount. She began crying as she realized that they were probably all like this, this amazing and doofy idiot. After a while she fell asleep. Pax came down the stairs, still tired but moving. Ever since he was revived, he felt something sinister biding it's time. He sat behind on a chair facing the door and Chara so he could keep an eye on both. He stayed that way for the entirety of five minutes before he passed out.

 **In the ruins:**

 ** _*A portal opens, darkness leaking from it; Multiple armed humans emerge from it._**

 _"This world too? Welp men, purge the corruption."_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, how's it going. I'm currently gon**_ _ **na work on some of the Judgement hall chapters. Though they might not come too often, I'm trying to get more serious about my writing. So if any of you have some tips for me, please send them to me.**_


	3. The Training Day

**I realize that the ending for last chapter was very confusing, I'm kinda planning on a certain character line for this; Also I know Chara is not gendered, but Toby made it that way for the Fans to decide what they wanted. Anyways enjoy friends**

Pax woke up, opening his eyes to a face near his, _"AH,"_ when Chara fell back in surprise Pax realized he was in his living room, _"Oh Chara, sorry… you just kinda surprised me there."_

Chara sat up, _"I'll say, you nearly gave me a heart attack screaming like you did."_

" _Well who's the one watching me sleep,"_ Pax smiles, _"I thought ghosts were only creepy, what's your excuse."_

Chara grew flustered, _"Not funny dumbass. You almost died because of that."_

Pax laughs, _"But I'm alive aren't I? Well as much as a Skeleton can be."_

" _That's not funny Pax, I was scared… you shouldn't have done that."_ Chara began to tear up; making Pax fully realize how his action must've affected everyone.

" _Chara, I'm sorr-"_

She interrupts him, _"I'm fine, just kinda caught me off guard is all."_

Just then footsteps began rushing downstairs, _"PAX!_ " Frisk tackles Pax, knocking him down. _"Pax you shouldn't do that! Mom and Sans were really worried…"_

" _Yeah kid, I'm supposed to be lazy. Don't feel like getting a heart attack here, too much work."_ Sans enters the room from the kitchen with some pieces of fresh pie on his jacket.

Toriel's voice rang out from the kitchen, _"Sans, did you eat all of my pies again? You know non-stop pie eating isn't healthy for you."_

" _Sorry Tor, guess I'm fated to Pie from overeating."_

" _Dad, that was stupid,"_ Sans looks over to Pax, _"I mean it's better to Cherry-sh everyone and your own health!"_ Sans and Pax begin laughing uncontrollably. Eventually after their groaning, Frisk and Chara begin laughing.

Toriel walks out of the kitchen with a pie, _"What is so funny? There better not be any cases of, skull-duggery, going on you two."_

The added pun causes another case of laughter to go around. At least until the three childrens' stomachs begin to growl. Three voices rose after that, _"What's for breakfast?"_

Toriel laughs and walks back into the kitchen with Sans, the sound of bowls and spoons being brought and chatter travelling through the home.

 _ **Afternoon:**_

Pax was watching the newest episode of some weird anime Alphys had told him to watch. But he was half asleep so he was retaining squat beside a furred sword growing ten times its original size. You know, the usual anime ideas; after a tiny power nap, a hard knock hit the door. Pax walked to the door, wary of who would have such a strong knock. He never saw his attacker when he opened the door, all he felt was strong, armored arms grabbing him, _"We'll be back Queen Toriel."_

' _ **Of course it was Aunt Undyne, the only other person as energized as Uncle Papyrus for anything.'**_ Pax groaned at the thought of the training ahead. _"Aunt Undyne, it looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we shouldn't go training today."_ Pax was trying in vain to try to stop Undyne.

" _Don't worry kid, a little rain isn't going to stop anything, especially not our training!"_ Undyne said while clenching her open hand's fist in the air.

" _I might catch a cold."_

" _Your body will fight it off afterwards."_

" _I could break a bone."_

" _You're stronger than that, and despite late events, you're smarter than that."_

" _You could end up killing-"_

Undyne stopped cold, looking towards Pax, _"I'd never do that."_

 _ **Undyne's Training Ground:**_

Pax dodged another spear, wiping the sweat off of his forehead waiting for the next one to strike. For fifteen hours he's been dodging Undyne's spears without even making it close to her. Not a single word was exchanged during the training, and Pax knew not one would ever be until after it was over. As another volley of spears began launching at him he entered a prepared stance. Pax had to duck, slide under, even jump on the energy spears. He was surprised to find that just touching them didn't really have an effect on his health. Eventually the spears stopped rushing and Pax summoned his scythe, but in it's stead was something different. His hands were covered in the skulls his scythe had. He could feel the energy in them, he also somehow felt the uneasiness Undyne had recent exuded.

Before Pax had time to even test out the new weapons, Undyne rushed him with her spear raised. Pax looked at her and in her eyes he could see she was serious now; he braced himself, fists raised. Then something surprised him, Undyne sped up, dust trailing behind her. Though he could see her, it was only a faint line; suddenly she was two feet away from him, her spear speeding towards him. Fear overtook him and his body moved without him making it. Dodging the spear, he brought fist down on the intensely focused spear of energy, spewing forth a blast of energy that knocked both him and Undyne away from each other. Each crashed into the ground, causing a cut in the ground on both of their sides.

Getting up first. Undyne whistled, _"Wow kid, didn't know you had such a power. Or that you could move so fast. Ya keeping a secret from me?"_

Pax, still lying down, raised his hand above his face; the skulls we're gone. _**'How did I do that?!"**_

" _Hey punk, ya heard me?"_

Undyne's voice snapped him out of his thought, sitting up quickly, he answered, _"Uh yeah, I actually don't know know how it happened. I'm just as confused."_

" _Ha! Pax you got the reaction time and the instincts of a soldier. You'd make a good Royal Guard!"_ Undyne said, laughing.

" _The Guard is still active?"_

" _Well yeah, we still have to protect the King and Queen. We may be on the surface again, but there are obviously still dangers: that punk from your school for example. With that kind of strength, you could've easily wasted him. You're a real chip off the old block, aren't ya?"_

Pax looked at Undyne, confused beyond belief _"What do you mean?"_

Undyne suddenly got the face of a person who had said something they could be killed for, _"O-oh… nothing Pax."_

" _No fair, you said and now you should finish it."_

" _Uh, look kid. I'm not really supposed to say anything about it. He wouldn't want me to."_

" _He?"_

Undyne grew rigid, then relaxed but barely, _"N-no one you should worry about."_

" _Undyne, please tell me."_

" _Hey I think that's Alphys calling me."_

" _But she's currently in Japan on a Scientific Meeting and isn't supposed to get back until ton-"_

" _Coming Alphy!"_ with that, Undyne shot up and began running off into the distance. Pax just sighed and began to walk home.

As he did, he never noticed the distortion in the bushes behind him. From the other side a mysterious figure loomed. It's eyes always appearing to be crying and many weird sounds came from it's immobile mouth.

" _Dad! Mom! I'm home!"_ Pax closed the door and walked to the couch, rubbing his sore bones. He thought he felt a drop of moisture from his bones but upon closer inspection he didn't really see anything. _**'Besides it's not like skeletons can bleed.'**_

Toriel walked down the stairs with a yawning Asriel _"Welcome home Pax. How did your training go… What did you and Undyne do!"_

Pax was alarmed but confused _"What'cha mean Mom?"_

Toriel lifted, while gently squeezing, his arm, which was covered with small fractures, but the one abnormal thing was the fact that one broken piece was leaking a weird crimson liquid, _"You're bleeding for heaven's sake. How did you not notice this before?"_

' _ **Crap, really should've remembered that I have more than half a human soul now. Bleeding is going to be common.'**_ Instead Pax shrugged, _"I don't know Mom, I'm just as confused."_

Toriel just sighed, _"Asriel, please go get the bandages please."_

Asriel was already up the stairs, _"Yes Mom."_

Toriel chuckled, _"He's always been energetic and willing to help."_

Pax smiled, _"Guess I'm gettin replaced. By another teenager no less. Sheesh Mom, I do one insane thing."_

" _Haha. No Pax, no one is getting replaced,"_ Toriel paused, worried for Pax, _"I know it is a punishment for you irrational behaviour, even though I now have two more of my family back to me, but I don't know if I can condone this punishment if the consequence is just as bad."_

Pax frowned, but before he could say anything Asriel and Frisk both rushed down the stairs, each vying for the box of bandages, _"I got them Mom!"_

" _He's lying! I grabbed them."_

Toriel grabbed the box, _"Thanks you two, these will definitely help Pax."_

Both Frisk and Asriel smiled, just then a voice filled the room; and the sound of paper bags followed in pursuit, _"Sheesh Tori, I entrust Pax's well being to ya and I come home to a hospital. I'm kinda scared stiff here."_

" _SANS! No puns, PLEASE!"_ Papyrus said, carrying in a bag full of pasta and various sauces.

" _Uncle Papyrus, where'd you get all that pasta?"_ Pax said, eyeing the bag that looked impossibly like a sphere. It was just a small testament to how Papyrus loved spaghetti.

Chara walked in, two arms full of groceries, _"Sorry, my fault. I showed him the Pasta Isle. Didn't know the rule…"_

" _It's alright Chars. Here let me help."_ Pax tried to stand but Toriel stopped him

" _I only applied the salve, you have to wait until I get the bandage on."_

Chara smiled, _"It's good Pax. It is kinda easier by myself to carry these. Besides, I got something for you that I don't want you to spoil."_

Pax's full mind power went to trying to memorize the bag that Chara shook to indicate the surprise was in it. The attempt was just that, an attempt.

 _ **Later that night:**_

While Chara set up the surprise, Pax rubbed the spot where his stomach should be in an imitation of humans when they were full. He had definitely eaten enough spaghetti to last a normal creature days. _"Can I at least know what we're watching, I know this is the surprise by now."_

Chara smiled, _"All you need to know is that 'thar be pirates'."_ After that the DVD started playing. Chara hit play before the title screen could be read. Then a catchy song started playing in Japanese; that was all it took for Pax to become emotionally invested in this anime. But as all good things come to an end, so should a show. But that didn't stop the fully awake Pax, he carefully lifted a sleeping and thumb-sucking Chara off his shoulder and quietly opened the door.

Taking his first step out into the crisp and chilly night, Pax sighed. He took off into a full sprint, the grass and bush leaves waving as he ran. It took him only a half hour to get to Alphys and Undyne's house. Knocking on the door he heard the sound of soft foot steps. He waited for the door to open, balancing on his heels. Pax was hooked on anime and knew Alphys was probably the best to get some from.

The door opened and out stepped a yawning Alphys, _"P-Pax, what are you doing here?"_ Alphys stared at her Kitty Mew Mew watch, _"It's four thirty in the morning. Only Undyne gets up at this time."_

" _Sorry it's I just watched an anime-"_

Alphys's eyes narrowed, _"What was it called?"_

Pax scratched his chin, _"I don't recall… but it had pirates; oh and one had a Straw Hat like a farmer. It was called one fleece I think."_

" _One Piece."_

" _Pardon me?"_

Alphys groaned, _"The anime was called One Piece."_

" _Oh yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, Chara only bought that season. I was wondering if you have anymore seasons or others I could borrow an watch?"_

Alphys closed her door and before Pax could leave, it reopened, _"Ok, as hard as it was, I did manage to find a few series where the show doesn't get too out of hand with it's mature would kill me and you if I let you watch certain animes"_ Alphys let the sizable stack of Animes go into an unprepared Pax's hands.

" _T-thanks Aunt Alphys, s-sorry for waking you up so early."_ Pax began to wobble off, the effects of not sleeping beginning to take its toll on him.

" _Be safe Pax. A-are you sure you don't need h-help?"_ Alphys said, suddenly aware of how tired Pax might be at this time.

" _I'm good. Thanks again."_

As Pax walked home he noticed it was taking a little bit longer to get home. He tossed the idea of trying to teleport home in his head but decided against it, _**'The noise would probably scare everyone,'**_ Pax looked down at his watch. The numbers five and thirty made his pace quicken. _**'Crap, Mom's going to wake up anytime now. Looks like I'm going to need to teleport.'**_

Pax focused his thoughts on the couch, hoping to whatever power was out there that Chara has not moved into his spot. That would be an awkward situation. As the air around him condensed he felt the familiar tug of the void overtake him, then being replaced by the cold sensation that the darkness always brought. He opened his eyes, it was his favorite part of teleporting. Despite It being a void, there were many things he saw thanks to his particular skeletal legacy. His eye let him see colors dance in their weird, distinctive patterns. Blues and reds crashing to make purple blossoms that spread to make deep shades of olive and light shades of yellow rocket past each other and spread out. Those rockets of color twisting into helixes of assorted colors such as red and orange, cyan and yellow, vermilion and cerulean, every color imaginable. Each color helix finally connecting to another until eventually a web of colors was spread out before his eyes.

As the tug of atmosphere once again pulled at Pax, he closed his eyes. He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a voice that said one word, caring and happy, but also containing a hint of sadness and great loss, _**'Pax.'**_

Pax fell onto a sleeping Chara, who was immediately rouse and very irritated, _"WHAT THE FUCK! Pax get off!"_

Chara shoved Pax off of him and of course footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Toriel was the first on the scene _"We heard yelling. And cursing, Chara sweetie I hope that wasn't you."_

" _Pax was sitting on me! I was shocked!"_ Chara retorted.

Sans walked up to Pax, _"And why was that Pax?"_

But Pax was frozen with confusion. Of all the times he had teleported he had never heard any words from the void. Even Gaster had never spoken to him. The only word he could think of and that came out of his mouth was, _"Arial."_

Sans froze up, his eyes darkening, _"Where did you hear that name."_

" _Sans, what's wrong?"_ Toriel asked worriedly, which caused even Chara to wonder. Though she was still quite annoyed with Pax.


	4. Arial The Skeleton

" _Arial reporting sir!"_ Arial, the most outstanding soldier in the Royal Guard saluted the King.

He laughed, a deep and bellowing one at that. _"Please, away with the pleasantries. They're really superficial."_

Arial sighed, _"Fine by me, sooner done sooner I can get back to my little funny bone."_

" _Oh, that is right. You recently had a child. How is he?"_

Arial smiled, _"He's as energetic as I had expected. All the energy and time spent saving my magic was worth it for that smile,"_ Arial remembered her reason for being here, _"Oh yeah, the Humans have agreed to let us have the mountains and available farming grounds."_

" _That's good. Our peace with the Humans has been long and fruitful. I'm glad it won't come to an end any time soon. You're dismissed Arial."_ The King turned towards Arial, but she was already out of the castle and on her way to her home in Hot Land.

" _Sans! I'm home."_ Arial waited for the little toddler to waddle their way to her, kneeling down and picking him up, _"So what have you done today my little funny bone?"_

Sans waved his hands mimicked throwing something, _"Bowne!"_

Arial laughed, _"You summoned a bone?"_ Sans nodded, _"That is amazing. I didn't even manage that until I was five; can you keep a secret?"_ Sans nodded, _"Your Dad couldn't even do that until he was twelve."_

" _Am I hearing falsified stories about me again?"_ A skeleton with a lab coat rounded the corner smiling.

" _They weren't false, just embellished."_ Arial said with a chuckle, eliciting a giggle from Sans.

" _So in other words, a lie? Is that what you want out son learning?"_ Gaster said slyly.

" _No and you know that, Hast-l-er."_ Arial and Sans laughed from the pun. Gaster frowned but in time chuckled. Together the trio went to eat together.

 _ **Two years later:**_

Arial woke up to a silent morning. The first she had had for months; Sans had turned two and instead of like a normal child, he was merely always excited about everything. What she would've given for him to always be angry instead; at least then she would get more sleep.

She started getting into routine, putting on her armor and the Red Scarf that Gaster had gotten her as a gift before he went to work as Royal Scientist months before Sans turned two. She jokingly began to say around the guards in Hot Land, _ **"He knew what Sans was going to be like, that's why he took the job."**_

She stepped out her room to Sans reading a joke book, his little jacket two sizes too big. The cuteness was almost too much for her to bear. Not too long after getting sans his milk the doorbell rang. Arial opened the door to see a little kid, _"Hey little one, how are you doing?"_

" _Are you Mrs. Arial?"_ The kid asked, the fins on the side of her head moved back and forth as if she were nervous.

" _Yes, why?"_ she gave a sly smile, _"Are you an assassin?"_

The little girl raised her hands, _"N-no… I was just wondering… b-because I w-wanted ya to train me?"_

Arial looked at the child, and then looked around to make sure this wasn't some prank by the local children. Ever since she and Sans moved to the outskirts between Hot Land and the Waterfall farmlands, the farthest monsters have went underground, it wasn't uncommon for pranksters to stop by her house, _"What's your name?"_

" _Undyne ma'am."_

" _That's a beautiful name."_

Undyne blushed and rubbed her red hair, _"Yeah my Moms argued over choosing a name. They said this one meant Undying."_

" _You said you wanted to train?"_ Undyne nodded vigorously, _"Well I can't have some punk who's too young becoming a warrior. How old are you?"_

Undyne beamed, holding up seven fingers, _"Seven!."_

Arial giggled but put on a straight face soon after, _"I can't train you intensively, you're too young."_

" _Still better than nothin I guess."_ With Sans secured in his high chair and safely distanced from the fight Arial ran back to her spot. It was just a precaution to get Sans out of fighting distance, but needless because Arial didn't plan on maiming Undyne.

As Undyne brandished her sword that was really just a wooden pole Arial had found lying around, Arial summoned a bone, _"Ah no fair, I can't use magic yet!"_

Arial yelled back, _"If I were you, I wood worry more about me instead of this bone. I might scare you out of my skin."_

" _That's not how the term works… Please no puns ma'am. I want ya to take this seriously."_

" _You're right. Puns would mean I have something to hide, and that would be fishy."_ Arial began laughing, causing Undyne to run at her. Taking a swing, Undyne put all her strength into the one swing.

Undyne found herself falling into the mud and Arial laughing as mud dribbled off her chin. Undyne sprung up and jabbed the stick at Arial, who sidestepped away from danger and rapped the bottom of her bone on Undyne's back sending her into a small puddle. _**'Man how is she so strong? No She hasn't even hurt me, she's just fast is all.'**_

Arial leaned down, _"You know I am Head of the Royal Guard. We could take it a bit easier. If you'd prefer it that way that is."_

Undyne sprang up again, launching a kick to Arial's jaw. She dodged it, but barely. While she recovered, Undyne began slashing at Arial. Arial looked into the young kid's eyes and saw something she didn't see in almost any monster. She saw clear cut and pure Determination. Undyne wanted to win this fight, she was determined to prove her strength.

Arial finally jumped over the kid and checked her out. She estimated she could take a lot of hits before tiring. Arial also began to hear the sound of people, she turned to see a crowd of people, two finned women stood out though. Both were wearing armor but Arial didn't recognize them any further than the chance they were Undyne's Moms.

" _Undyne,"_ Undyne stopped and turned towards Arial, _"Let's make this interesting ok?"_ Arial tossed her bone towards Undyne and formed a new one.

" _All right ma'am. It's on!"_ Undyne didn't hear the sound of the crowd, she was fully focused on the fight. Undyne hit her bone against Arial's. Neither moving, both relying on their own strength. Eventually both bones cracked and broke under the pressure. The two backed up from the bones.

Undyne was again the first to move, her fists balled. Arial prepared to deflect the blow. But before Undyne reached Arial, Undyne fell to the ground exhausted. _"Well that was a lack luster ending."_ After the crowd dispersed, bored because of the ending, Undyne woke up in Arial's home. The voices of her parents speaking to Arial reaching her, _"Sorry if she was any trouble. We let her out under the pretense she was going play with her friends."_

A cheery voice followed suit, _"That's our Undyne for you, always hot tempered and hot blooded."_

Undyne felt a little guilty for lying to her parents and them having to make excuses for her. But then Arial said, _"It's really no problem. I haven't had such an exercise in a long time. With Sans, it kind of gotten into routine."_

" _I bet, that tyke of yours is quite energetic. He's come in here five times and each time he's had a different puzzle completed."_

" _You know Syndine, that probably means he's really smart."_

" _I wouldn't say smart Pumlyn, more like he want's material for his jokes. My boy, he learns like his dad, but it seems he is more like me. Guess I corrupted him."_ a round of laughter came from the dining room. Undyne decided to get up and walked into the next room.

Syndine, who was facing the door, was the first to notice Undyne _"Ah here comes my favorite girl,"_ Pumlyn gave her wife a stare, _"I mean one of my favorite girls!"_

Arial laughed when Undyne blushed, _"So I see you two wear armor? I know there's no law against it. But If you're in the Royal Guard I've certainly never heard of you. No offense of course."_

Pumlyn answered, _"We're not in the Guard; but many of the Guard, at least those willing to come out this far, have trained under us. But of course when I say us I mean our family."_

" _Oh that's right you three are Naiads."_

Undyne spoke up, _"Yeah but I prefer the term 'Kick butt Merperson!' I feel like Naiad will come to be some sort of frilly and prissy fairy person. I don't like the idea of Undyne the Undying looking like that in future books, ya know?"_

The three adults smiled. Arial turned to Undyne's parents, _"You know, Undyne is definitely something special. I can't say I've seen too many people with so much Determination. I mean I once bunked with a human courier back in my scouting says and they were real tough during training. Undyne reminds me of them a little, I could tell she wanted to win to prove her strength. But she only wanted to do it to prove it to herself. Does Undyne value her friends?"_

" _Value? More along the lines of obsessed with protecting them."_ Syndine laughed.

" _I thought so, the courier said the same. They never let a single friend die, they knew they could protect them no matter what."_ Arial turned towards Undyne, who blushed and turned away. Looking down Arial saw Sans and picked him up, _"You know, I hope one day that Undyne and Sans will be great friends."_

Undyne stepped closer to Sans, _"I don't know, he doesn't seem like he's too tough. Barely even registers he is here."_

Sans giggled and pulled her right fin, _"FISHY!"_

Undyne jumped back, grabbing her fin. All the adults laughed, Undyne stomped out of the room. Barely, just barely she let herself smile at the thought of Sans being her friend, _**'What a punk.'**_ _ **Three Years Later:**_

As Papyrus wailed Arial kicked Gaster awake, _"Can you handle this one?"_

" _I've handled the past three."_

" _I've handled the past three months though."_ Arial laughed. Gaster responded with a snore, _"Make that three months and one morning."_ As Arial got up she looked at the time telling machine that her husband made. She didn't know how to read numbers very well, but she could see that it said seven thirty six. It wasn't for another two hours until she was to meet up with the rest of the diplomatic team being sent to the surface to discuss rising tensions between the two races. She grabbed the story book that papyrus liked and picked Papyrus up out of his crib and sat in a nearby chair. She read to him until his snores reached her ears, or what passed for ears on a skeleton. Quietly she put him back into his crib and took pieces of her armor out of the closet and brought them down to the living room. She had to make the trip three times. The chestplate was the hardest to bring down.

After polishing, oiling, and putting the armor on quietly she had a good laugh, _**'Despite being Head of the Royal Guard, protecting the King from assassins, and protecting villages from murderers, I'm still scared of waking up my children.'**_ After an hour her entire family was up and enjoying a breakfast of bread and milk. Everyone who were able to speak were making puns, which irritated Papyrus. Arial was truly happy, but she knew she would have to leave soon. She hadn't told anyone yet of her mission. Every monster knew going to the surface was a dangerous action in these times. But of course the knock at the door signaled it was time to go.

" _Honey? What's wrong?"_ Gaster asked with worry.

" _Nothing Gaster Dear, I just have a mission on the surface. Diplomatic issues."_ Arial said walking out the door, tears threatening to burst out her sockets.

Sans's voice rang from inside the house, _"MOMMY WAIT!"_ Arial turned and stooped to near Sans, with his face against her chestplate he said, _"Please don't go. You can stay home and we can hide you."_

" _Sans…"_

" _I mean why do you specifically have to go? They could send someone else. Like King Asgore or even Undyne."_

" _Sans!"_ Sans closed his mouth, _"Look Sans, ain't nothin bad going to happen to me. Especially when I have you three to come home to. Look, take my scarf as proof that I'll come home to you no matter what"_

Arial took off her scarf and gave it to Sans, _"Ok Mommy, but this means you'll come home right?"_

Arial smiled, _"If not today, then later. I promise you Sans."_

 **That day, the Diplomatic squad was ambushed by a force of one hundred Humans. Though they fought back, the Humans won that fight. All Monsters involved were murdered. Notable deaths include the Old King: Tas Dreemur, Arial the Head of the Royal Guard, and the duo Pumlyn and Syndine of the Water Falls. This incident incited the Human Monster war that the Monsters utterly lost. Though at the end of the first fight the dust of Arial was surrounded by forty five human corpses. Their dust, like the many other Monsters present, were never recovered. After the Barrier was sealed Monster Kind grew depressed; until The First Human fell down. She along with the Prince Asriel gave the Underground Hope. Even when their Royal Scientist went mysteriously missing, they never gave up hope. Even after the Prince and Human child both died, they still never gave up hope. Sans grew up as did Papyrus, both becoming great men. At a young age, Papyrus already had many achievements throughout the Kingdom. Though barely anyone recognised it; he once even saved the Up and Coming Head of the Royal Guard, Undyne the Undying from forcing herself to 'fall down'. She never forgot it and felt indebted to the young skeleton, promising to train him. Though Sans was very lazy. He never forgot his Mother and gave her Scarf to Papyrus, who gratefully accepted it. He never knew of Arial, but Sans could see her strength, determination, and kindness in him. He said to himself one day, "** _ **You said you'd be back. You didn't lie, Mom."**_


	5. The Human Todd

Sans sighed, his breath steadied, _"So that's my Mom's story. It's a little lengthy, but yeah."_

Pax finally stirred, stretched, and yawned. Chara hit him the head, _"WERE YOU REALLY SLEEPING THROUGH THE STORY!"_

Pax rubbed his head, _"Ok Chars, one: OWWW. Two: I can retain information even while sleeping, So I heard the entire story. But it came to me in the form of visuals. Three: I can hear you just fine, no need to shout."_

Chara sighed, _"Still, it's impolite. Especially when it is your heritage."_

Pax, being beaten in the argument, meekly apologised. Everyone laughed at the sight. Asriel gave a sly smile, _"Hey Chara, looks like you found that someone special. He listens to your command too."_

Chara's face became a bright shade of red, almost akin to a habenero, _"ASRIEL!"_

Toriel suppressed a laugh, _"What do you mean my child?"_

Despite Chara's attempts, Asriel still spoke, _"When we were still underground, OW Chara, she talked about finding a person who would be at her beck and call and never argue with her."_

Chara slugged Asriel in the shoulder, _"I told you that in cofidence and as a joke."_

Pax finally spoke, he cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, _"So you were… kid-ding?"_

Chara turned around slowly, her eyes menacing. Raising her fist she ran at Pax, who took off out the door. He stopped half-way out the door when he noticed that a human was paused in his action for ringing the doorbell. Pax paused, _"Jeff?"_

The kid smiled nervously, _"It's actually Todd…"_

Before Pax could question him, strong arms grabbed Pax by the shoulders. A swift knee to the spine is what came next, " _OWWW! Chara, the hell?"_

Chara's voice rose behind him, _"Didn't like the Pun."_

" _Pax, who is that at the door?"_ Toriel's asked.

" _No one Mom. Just someone lost. I'll help them."_ Pax closed the door and eyed Todd suspiciously.

" _Look Pax, I'm sorry for what I did at school. I was a complete ass."_

" _You were."_

Todd sighed, _"I guess I'm here to get forgiveness… but it's alright if you don't want to forgive me."_

" _Explain more and I'll consider it. Let's walk though, so there are suspicions."_

As they walked through the neighbourhoods reserved for Monsters, Todd explained what had transpired the past two days. Since he was going to be convicted of a felony, his Mom had disowned him. He reluctantly accepted living with his dad and his Bunny Monster Stepmom. He admitted to making their life hell, but for some reason his Stepmom, no he began calling her Mom, never stopped reaching out to him. Thanks to her he had began growing warm towards to Monsters. He had fully realized the idiotic bull he had pulled at school. He had already apologized to Monster Kid, _"But I feel I should make more up to you."_ Todd said, giving a smile that forced Pax to forgive him.

Eventually the two made it back to Pax's home, _"You know if you want, we can invite your family over for Dinner. My Uncle is going to be visiting tonight again and he always makes too much spaghetti."_

Todd smiled, _"Sure, can I use your phone? I don't really have one."_

Pax laughed, _"Neither do I, but you're welcome to our landline."_

The two boys walked inside the house when a voice yelled, _"THAT'S THE KID WHO TRIED TO KILL PAX!"_

Suddenly everyone was in the living room, they all were ready to attack Todd. A figure appeared in front of Todd, fists raised. As it lunged towards him, Pax jumped in the way. The punch's impact was so strong that it knocked Pax into the ceiling above. As he fell back down to the ground Chara gasped. Todd just looked terrified, _"S-so strong and s-scary!" "You guys could've waited until I could explain things."_ Pax said with an hand on his ribs.

Chara hit his hands away from the ribs, _"You didn't have to jump in the way."_

" _Yeah but you would've ended up hitting him."_

" _But at least you wouldn't have so many broken ribs."_ Chara grumbled. Pax smiled slyly, _"What is it now you bonehead?"_

" _You seem to hit me quite often in the chest region. You really wanted to make me take off my shirt."_

Chara blushed and yelled _"Pax dear god, shut up!"_

Sans this time was the one to hit Pax's head, _"There is a kid present."_

Frisk slowly slinked out of the kitchen, their face smiling. Just then Todd entered the room, gaining a cold stare from Sans and growl from Chara. _"Guys it's ok. He's cool now."_

Todd laughed and looked at Chara, _"Man, you really did a number on Pax."_

" _That was meant for you."_ Chara said bluntly.

" _Alllright, so Uncle Papyrus, when is the spaghetti going to be done?"_

" _Pax, you can't rush perfection. It will be done when it feels like it's done."_ Papyrus said, his face scrutinizing the noodles.

Sans cleared his throat, _"So Todd, You have any experience in killing sons other than Pax?"_

Todd shifted uncomfortably; Pax finally stepped in, _"Ok that's enough! He obviously is sorry for past events. You guys are just making it worse."_

Both Sans and Chara started, _"But he tried to kill y-"_

Pax cut both off in an even voice, _"But he apologized."_

" _But-"_

" _But nothing,"_ Pax lowered his voice so Papyrus wouldn't hear, _"Dad, who knows how many times Chara killed Uncle Papyrus, but yet here she is fixing my broken ribs and you aren't trying to kill her."_ Sans looked at his feet, _"And you Chara, how many times have you kil-"_

Chara snapped a rib back into place and said, _"I understand completely. But don't bring up that past. Remember I'm in control of how your bones heal."_

Pax laughed nervously, _"Right, anyhoo; Todd your welcome to stay until your family gets here and the food is ready."_

" _Thanks Pax… hey you look different."_

" _Even monsters can change apparel."_ Pax chuckled.

Todd just shrugged, _"True."_ then the doorbell rang, _"Oh that's probably my parents."_

Todd opened the door and inside stepped a man who looked like he could be a college professor and a purple bunny monster. Frisk was the first to speak, their voice teaching the kitchen, _"It's Ms. Shopkeeper!"_

The Bunny huffed Frisk, _"Oh Frisk! How long has it been? Last time I was you it was right before we left the Underground."_

The man thanked Frisk and walked into the kitchen. Noticing Pax's broken ribs he was mortified, _"Oh no, did Todd do this? I'm so sorry. He's really been trying to do bett-"_

Pax cut the man off with a laugh, putting his head against a surprised Chara, _"No sir, the little lady over here did that."_ Chara responded by painfully snapping the last rib into place. Pax contained his scream.

The man sighed in relief, _"Oh thank heavens."_ Todd rolled his eyes but still smiled. _**Later that night:**_

" _Ok everyone, the spaghetti is prepared."_ the sound of footsteps parading to the dining room table filled the house and as plates were served a knocking at the door was heard.

" _I'll get it."_ Pax said, really wanting to see everyone else's reaction of the spaghetti for safety reasons. When Pax opened the door he was filled with dread and self-hate for opening it.

" _Hello dahlings! The nights is better thanks to the fabulous Mettaton!"_

Papyrus looked over at the door, _"Oh, hello Mettaton, I didn't realize you were coming. I'll make some more pasta!"_

Pax shouted to his Uncle, _"Uncle Papyrus don't be an enabl-"_

" _Thanks Pappy Dearest. I do love your cooking."_ Mettaton interrupted.

" _Fricken garbage tin."_ Pax grumbled

" _Excuse me?"_ Mettaton asked knowing full and well what he said. Mettaton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, _"Look Pax, I know you don't like me. But for Papyrus's sake, can we not fight tonight."_

Pax was actually taken aback by Mettaton's demeanor. Over the years Mettaton had been vying for Papyrus's love. Papyrus of course had been clueless to his advances. Pax had not been though, he knew Mettaton's commitment track record; that was something Pax didn't want his Uncle to be out on. But Mettaton seemed to be genuinely trying to change. Pax, sighed and held out his hand, smiling he said, _"Sounds good to me."_

Mettaton smiled and shook his hand, _"Thanks Pax."_

Papyrus once again looked in the living room, _"You two hurry up! The spaghetti is getting cold."_ As Pax are his spaghetti he realized it actually tasted amazing. He didn't have to dump a metric ton of parmesan on it to eat. He looked around and saw everyone telling jokes and stories. Laughter came here and there and likewise groans came for the occasional bad pun. He felt this is what peace was like. No hate, only happiness. _ **Two months later:**_

Pax woke sore, the past two months training with Undyne were painful and exhausting. Pax had blacked out five times in the past two days alone. But thankfully Undyne seemed somewhat sure he learned his lesson as on the last day she said it was the last session. She urged him to join the guard like she had the entire time. Pax still said no, he didn't really like the idea of training anymore than he had to. But he began thinking more and more about it; he remembered his grandmother and couldn't help thinking if he should join, wondering if he could be like her in some way.

He quickly put those thoughts to rest and got up, dressing in his crimson shirt and pants. But instead of the duster he put on a lab coat. Walking out his door he was met with silence, _**'Oh yeah, the others are visiting Asgore today.'**_ As Pax walked downstairs and into the kitchen he saw his Dad reading the news.

" _Hey Pax, you heading to Alphys's?"_

Pax yawned, looking for anything with caffeine, _"Yeah, thought since Mom still won't let me go back to school I might as well go learn from Alphys."_

Sans laughed, _"You realize it's literally two days into summer vacation right?"_

Pax smacked himself in the forehead, _"That makes more sense! Here I thought I was simply wearing too much clothes."_

" _You might just be working yourself to hard kiddo."_ Sans said with worry. Pax hadn't only trained with Undyne, but had also been helping Alphys with projects; and when not doing either of the two, he was babysitting so he could have spending money.

" _You mean to the bone?"_ Pax said with a weak laugh.

Sans chuckled, _"Look Pax, how about you just go back to sleep."_

" _I'm good Dad, really. Just need some s-soda"_ Pax began closing his eyes. As hard as he fought off sleep, it found its way to him. He tell backwards, luckily Sans caught him by his soul.

Sans sighed, picking Pax up and laying him down on the couch, _"Sheesh kiddo, look like you really were deathly tired."_ After taking the time to chuckle at his pun, Sans went to call Alphys about Pax. Leaving a thumb sucking and snoring Pax on the couch.


	6. The Day

Chara woke up in a cold sweat. Her nights had been plagued with nightmares detailing every Genocide route she had taken. Her vision blurred with tears, she ran to the bathroom. She tried washing her hands, but the gray, grainy stains never came off, _"It won't wash off."_ Chara was speaking of the dust she saw after every nightmare. She knew it wasn't really there; but the emotions said otherwise. After minutes of trying to get rid of the dust, Frisk walked in, rubbing their eyes.

" _Chara?"_

Chara stopped, fresh tears in her eyes, and looked at Frisk, _"Yeah Frisk?"_

Frisk saw this and grabbed Chara's sleeve, _"Chara is not allowed to cry."_

" _Frisk-"_

Interrupting Chara, Frisk said, _"NO! Chara You have to let that go."_

Chara voice was a whisper, _"That's easy for you to say,"_ wrenching her sleeve from Frisk, her voice got louder, _"You didn't kill everyone you loved!"_

Frisk winced at first, but then smiled, _"Does that include Pax?"_

Chara blushed, but then frowned. She sat against the wall, putting said, knees to her chest, _"It's complicated Frisk."_

Frisk sat down next to Chara, _"So, tell me."_

" _What?"_

Frisk smiled, _"Explain it to me. We're friends right?,"_ Chara nodded, _"Friends help friends, especially during times of emotional stress."_

Chara smiled at the little kid, wondering how they ever let her take control, _"You know Frisk, you're older than you appear."_

" _So you'll tell me?"_

Chara shook her head _"Hmm, nah."_

Frisk pouted, _"No fair you said I'm older than I appear."_

Chara smirked, _"Well you're acting like a child now."_ After a bit, the rest of the household woke up. Chara and Frisk were met by Asriel and Asgore in the kitchen. Though he could easily have servants, Asgore preferred to do things himself. Breakfast was no exception. As he for out a pan for eggs and a pan for waffles, the kids sat at the table discussing their dreams.

" _It was so crazy, I was skating down a hill like the awesome boss I am. When out of nowhere this dragon appeared and let me ride it. Together we stopped a war that the cyber puppies and mutant mushrooms were fighting. I even got a medal."_ Asriel said, touching the place on his shirt where the dream medal was.

" _Wow, someone has quite the imagination."_ Chara laughed.

Asriel pointed at Chara, _"Oh yeah? What was your dream about? Probably kissing Pax or something dumb like that."_

Chara frowned, _"I-I don't really remember my dream."_

" _That's a lie, Chara had nightmare!"_ Frisk said loudly.

As Asgore placed plates of eggs and pancakes on the table he said with worry in his tone, _"A nightmare? Chara are you ok? What was it about?"_

Chara smiled nervously, _"I'm ok, I think it was just about starting school after summer ends."_

Ashore knew she was hiding something, but didn't press her. Instead he checked his watch and realizing the time he announced, _"Well I'm off to the meeting, Frisk would you like to come so you know what being ambassador is like?"_

Frisk nodded and scarfed down their food, running upstairs and changing in a matter of minutes. _"Bye children; Oh Chara, your cellular phone arrived this morning, please use it sparingly. Also if you go anywhere, please tell me and lock the door behind you."_

Chara was ecstatic, her phone had finally arrived, After Asgore have her the phone she told him, _"Yes Dad. I promise."_ As soon as he left she went to her room to work making the phone hers. The wall paper was the Sharingan, Naruto was her favorite anime. She then set out on getting ringtones; finally hours later she had ringtones set for everyone she knew had phone numbers.

Asriel poked his head in her room, _"Hey Chara,"_ she looked at him with her eyes, _"You want to go to the mall?_ "

" _How are we going to get there? Everyone who can drive is at work."_

Asriel smiled, _"Not everyone."_ As Asriel rubbed his head Pax said, _"You know Asriel, I didn't know you had a phone until you called my house. I'm still a few bucks away from getting a new one. I kind of broke mine when I watched some kids. Who knew human children were so agile."_

Chara angrily spoke up, _"It wasn't his. He took mine, thus I hit his head."_

" _You didn't have to be so rough Chara."_ Asriel said from the backseat of Pax's truck. Chara raised her fist at him and he nervously laughed, _"Right, sorry."_ As the truck pulled into a spot, the three teens stepped out, Pax rubbing his head, _"All I said is that you look cute in that outfit."_

Chara rubbed her knuckles, _"I always wear this."_

" _That's the joke."_ Pax explained. By now they were walking inside the mall.

" _Oh so now I'm a joke."_

" _I never said that!"_

Asriel's laughs could be heard behind them. They both turned around angrily, _"What's so fu-"_

They both stopped when they saw Asriel talking to a little girl who was hiding behind one of his ears, _"No they're fine. They just like to play around is all."_ The little girl finally smiled and laughed, running back to her mother.

Pax smiled, _"Sorry."_

Chara returned the smile, _"Me too."_ When Asriel returned the trio made their way through the mall. They caused trouble here and there, one time Asriel and Pax got into a puppet fight at the Build a Bear store, or the trio buying a bag of silly string and feigning sickness to spray people with a can. Eventually they had to stop and eat. Pax, being a skeleton, brought his own food. While Asriel got a burger and fries; but when Chara returned with a bag of chocolate, the two guys had to wrestle it from her and finally get her a slice of pizza. The trio didn't stay at the mall much longer. They decided to go to the the truck Chara called Asgore tell him. He said, _"All right Chara. Thanks for calling. Before you go though can I speak to Asriel."_

" _Sure Dad."_ Handing off the phone to Asriel she put it on speakerphone.

Asgore's voice rang clear, _"Asriel?"_

Asriel looked at Chara, who shook her head no. Asriel finally answered, _"Yes Dad, what is it?"_

The next words made Pax swerve, _"Please make sure Pax and Chara don't get, ahem, romantic."_

" _Dad, the literal fuck!"_ Chara screamed

Asgore's became nervous, _"I am on speaker phone, correct?"_

" _Bye-Dad-have-fun-love-ya"_ Asriel hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

" _Um.."_ Pax cleared his throat.

Chara held up her hand, _"Not a word."_ When the movie was finally over the trio walked out to a silent night. Asriel was crying like a baby, _"I can't believe that imagination could be so real like that."_

Pax shrugged, _"The book had more emotion."_ The movie theatre had been playing old movies, So after some arguing they chose Bridge to Terabithia.

Asriel grabbed Pax's shoulders, _"How can a book show emotion that a movie can't"_

Chara laughed, _"Wow, a movie need and a bookworm. Is this one of the epic battles foretold in the scrolls of yore?"_

The two guys looked at her and said, _"It's different alright."_ Chara gave a nervous chuckle. Chara's phone suddenly made a noise, _"It's Dad."_

Answering the phone she didn't even say hello before she heard, " _CHARA!"_

Taking the phone away from her ear she yelled back, _"DAD YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"_

Putting it back to her ear Asgore said, _"Chara where are you three?"_

" _We just got out of the theater; why?"_

" _Well you did not answer your phone, So I naturally got worried. I think it is time you three head back here. It is getting late."_

Chara sighed, _"All right Dad. But we are making a stop at a restaurant first."_

" _Ok Chara just make su-"_

" _All right Dad bye, love you."_ hanging up the phone Chara began walking back to the truck.

Pax looked at Asriel, who shrugged and said, _"Hope you still have money; because I'm broke."_ Pax stepped out of the restaurant shaking his empty wallet in the hopes of at least one dollar being left, Chara walked out with an extra large chocolate ice cream _"Remind me how I let you convince me buy thirty five chocolate ice creams."_

Chara smiled, _"Because of my amazing personality. Why else?"_

Asriel walked out playing around with a little puzzle cube he had convinced the cashier to put with his food, _"Because he loves you perhaps?"_

" _ASRIEL!"_ Chara screamed.

Asriel was perplexed by both his cube and Chara's reaction, _"What, you even said he was your first kiss. Isn't that a natural hormone thing for guys to do anything for their first?"_

Pax have Asriel a confused look, but regained composure and rubbed his head, _"Asriel, first of all: that probably is only true for a select few within both genders, and second of all: that was a little too scientific for you."_

" _So are you in that select few? I mean I'm pretty sure Chara was yo-"_ a fist collides with Asriel's head, rendering him unconscious.

Chara rubbed her knuckles and pointed at Pax, _"Time to go home."_

" _What about Asriel?"_ Pax said with a healthy fear for Chara

" _Aren't you the scientist here? Bring him to the truck."_ After explaining things to Asgore on how Asriel was 'really exhausted' from the day, Pax began to leave. But as he opened the driver side door, Asgore stopped him and gave him some money, _"I know how expensive my little chocoholic can be, so here is all the money you have spent tonight."_

When Pax counted the money he saw that there was more than he spent, _"Um, King Asgore, you gave me more than I had, do you want it back?"_

Giving a hearty laugh and a generous smile, _"Someone tipped me off that you were saving up for a cellular phone."_

Looking behind Asgore he saw Chara in the doorway. Turning back to Asgore he said, _"Thanks your Majesty. Thank your inside source as well for me."_ As Pax entered his house, he had to tiptoe to his room to go unnoticed. He was supposed to get home after dropping off Asriel and Chara; but he had searched all over town looking for at least one all day and night phone store. As he finally lie in his bed, drifting off to sleep his thoughts turned to the day's events.


	7. The Night

Waking up with a yawn, Pax got out of bed. His first thought of the day being food, he grabbed his phone and walked downstairs, heading into the kitchen. He noticed that he was the first one awake, that meant there were no fresh baked pies from Toriel, _**'Guess I'll just eat cookies instead.'**_ After wharfing down an entire bag of cookies and washing them down with soda, Pax was most definitely awake. Still no one was awake, so Pax decided to check the time. Pulling out his phone he saw that it was approaching a quarter to nine. Deciding his parents probably were just sleeping in he went upstairs and changed exchanged his duster for his lab coat. He had his first official scientific meeting to attend. He had recently been researching possible ways to reach faster than light speed, and even though his process was abnormal and incomplete, Alphys had sent in a request to a friend in Nasa to conduct a meeting for it. If Pax remembered correctly he had to meet at a building called The Observatory. It was a two story building located in a small village like place out of his town and far enough away from any light sources to see plenty stars. It would take him all day to get there so Pax decided to pack food, drink, and some cash so he could pay for gas and use some of the personal telescopes that people who lived out there writing a note for his parents and grabbing his reading glasses, Pax left his house, remembering to lock the door. Before he even took a step, Pax's phone began to ring, _"Hello?"_

A female voice answered, _"Hey, it's Chara. You doin anything today?"_

" _Yeah, in fact I was about to head to a science meeting. Why, you have better plans?"_

For a minute there was no reply, finally a response came, _"Actually, can I come?"_

Pax was thrown aback a little bit. He didn't think of Chara as the scientific type; scholarly, maybe, _"Are you sure? I mean it's not going to be anything amazing. Just a bunch of nerds talking about ways to space travel."_

" _Space travel sounds cool."_

Pax smiled, He knew she was coming even if he tried to stop her, _"Ok, pack good and drink because we're not going to be back until three in the morning; and trust me, the food they sell is literally for show."_

" _Cool, bye."_

" _Bye."_ Hanging up he put his phone into his pocket and entered his finally had her pack ready. She had four slices of left over pizza, multiple bags of chips, plenty of water, and if things got serious, or she just felt snacky, a chocolate bar the size and length of her forearm. For the trip she brought her illustration book, a joke book, and of course her phone.

Chara didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. _"I'm leaving for the science meeting thing!"_ Chara announced.

Opening the door, Chara found a smiling and lab coat wearing Pax, _"Well it looks like you have embraced the dork side."_

Pax gave a sly smile, _"Well I was about to complement your new look, but I doubt it's going to get a warm welcome."_

Chara looked down and realized she was wearing the Uchiha hoodie Pax had gotten her for her birthday a couple of weeks before hIs punishment was over, giving a slow clap, Chara said, _"Fire style, so funny Pax."_

" _Aw don't be so condescending, you'll leave me emotionally Char-a-ed."_

Chara laughed, _"Ok that's enough. There is that meeting and we are burning daylight like Mom through cooking supplies." "DAMN CUBE!"_ Chara had unsuccessfully trying to draw a cube. But each one was never perfect enough.

" _You can't blame me this time, the road is smoother than a frictionless surface at absolute zero."_ Pax said with a laugh.

Chara grumbled, _"It's this station's fault. The music is all wrong!"_

Pax smiled, _"Yeah, maybe eighties music is too hardcore to draw correctly with."_

" _Whatever, wake me when we're there."_

" _Sure thing, Princess."_ Pax joked. _ **"Why… why did you do this?"**_ **Pax knelt, his attackers own blood splashing on the ground below. The demon just laughed, inciting Pax to rush final time. But it was in vain, this was the demon's fifteenth time killing him. It ended the same every time, they killed Pax's Uncle first and then his Dad, absorbing two of the most powerful souls in one go. Pax clutched at the knife in his skull, coughing up the demon's blood. As he began to turn to mist the knife fell out. In its metallic gleam the demon saw their own sinful reflection. As Pax's dust whirled around the Demon heard him speak,** _ **"You won't escape forever…. Chara!"**_

 **Chara picked up the knife and slashed around at the dust as it began surrounding her. As she cut into it, it repeated her name again and again. Chara screamed and slashed all around her,** _ **"I'M SORRY, I NEVER REALIZED PLEASE STOP!"**_

 **The voice didn't stop its chanting.** _ **Chara! Chara! Chara!**_ _"Chara stop, you're safe. Calm down!"_ Chara woke up in the shadow of a two story building. Suddenly she remembered something about a meeting, _"Thank God Chara, thought you'd never stop."_

Turning to her right she saw Pax; he was holding the door open for her. _**'He isn't dead.'**_ Chara thought. She thought about her dream and looked at Pax. His face looked genuinely worried about her, she couldn't help it. Chara began crying, _**'Does he not actually remember? Did Asriel and Gaster not tell him about me killing him fifteen times?'**_

Pax reached for her shoulder, _"Chara, what is wrong?"_

Chara just smacked his hand away and jumped out of the truck, running inside the building, _"Just stay away from me!"_

As Pax ran inside after her he nearly ran straight into Undyne, _"Woah kid, where's the fire?"_

Pax shifted uncomfortably, _"Aunt Undyne, now is not the time. Chara just ran off inside upset about something and she needs me right now."_

" _But that meeting is in a few minutes kiddo."_

Pax ran last Undyne, _"Get Alphys to stall 'em!"_

 _ **Thirty-three minutes later:**_

Pax was scared out of his wits. Not because if he couldn't find Chara his Mom would kill him. He was scared if he lost Chara then she could get taken. She didn't answer his calls; He didn't even know if she was still in the building. As he turned the corner He saw stairs, _**'Only place I haven't checked.'**_

Running up the stairs, Pax crashed through the door. As Pax tumbled into open air and a star filled night replaced ceiling and walls, Pax screamed, _"CHARA!"_

A weak voice rang louder than anything in Pax's head, _"Go away."_ Turning around, Pax saw Chara sitting near a small telescope; her knees to her chest.

Pax sighed in relief, _**'At least she's ok.'**_ Walking closer, Pax noticed her eyes were red and bloodshot.

When he sat down next to her she didn't even move. Only saying, _"Do you even remember?"_

" _Remember what?"_

Chara scowled and shouted angrily, _"What do you mean, 'remember what?' I mean the fact I murdered you fifteen times in a row! Did nobody tell you, or do you just not remember? Because I do, each face you made as I goaded you on until I eventually killed you. Your pained expression is in every nightmare I've had since the last reset!"_

Pax didn't speak for a while, causing Chara to think her fear of him resenting her came true. Finally Pax said, echoing her question, _"Do you remember?"_

Chara tensed up, "Come on Pax."

He repeated, _"Do you remember?"_

" _Remember what?"_ Chara finally asked, giving in.

" _What I said to you on the sixteenth time,"_ Chara looked at him, _"Well I remember you asking me how I could be so kind to you when you took everything from me. Do you remember my response?"_

Chara grew a small smile, _"You told me that I did take everything you loved away. Then you asked if that was true about the old me… then… then you said you loved the real me."_

" _And I still do."_ Pax leaned in and kissed Chara.

When he leaned back Chara said, _"Your lips are soft…"_

Pax laughed, _"Not the response I expected. But yeah, skeletons may be made of bone, but the parts where normal soft spots are such as lips or noses and eyes are soft."_

Chara smiled, _"And you ruined the moment again with science."_

" _Like last time."_ Pax said laughing. Chara laughed as well, putting her head on Pax's shoulder.

They sat there and pointed at stars looking to make their own constellations for what felt like ages to the both of them. The eventually had to go inside when a guard who had been sent to find them came by.

When Pax finally finished his process for F.T.L he was questioned fairly. Since he was new to the science scene, he wasn't hazed too hard. Overall the other scientists had rather enjoyed and liked his idea. Since being able to make photons form into a solid was nearing reality, Pax thought of using a solid photon reactor with a cube of antimatter or near antimatter based in it to house the energy given off by such a source. Pax also reminded them that the idea was still incomplete. Eventually the crowd dispersed, each person going home to discuss with their other peers about the idea.

Pax met Chara, Undyne, and Alphys outside as well. Pax didn't need to check his phone to know it was time to go home. Undyne volunteered to drive the two kids home, which they accepted happily. Both kids were emotionally and physically exhausted. Chara was so tired that she wasn't even in the mood to eat her chocolate bar. Though when Pax joking reached for it, she smacked him in the forehead with such force the truck rocked. After that, the rest of the drive was quiet with the Chara and Pax sleeping.


	8. The Hollow Men

Waking up to the sounds of a full house, Pax stood up groggily and changed into casual clothes: a pair dark blue shorts with a gray t-shirt, a pair of black shoes finishing the ensemble. He walked downstairs to smell fresh food. Touching the area where his stomach would be, he walked into the kitchen. _"Well one of the two are up."_ Toriel laughed

Pax had trouble figuring out what she meant, then he remembered last night. _"Oh, Chara hasn't woken up yet?"_

Sans took a sip of his drink and flashed a smile, _"Nope, you two have been asleep for ten hours now. I was considering calling the morgue"_

Pax took a seat by the nearest plate of food. Toriel had made tacos, and Pax was eating them like they were being made illegal. Pretty soon a crash was heard upstairs along with the sound of a groaning Chara making her way downstairs, _"Looks like the other one is awake."_ Sans the meal was over, Sans left for work at a nearby college. Toriel left with Frisk to head to the store because she was almost out of supplies for food. The three children left alone were Asriel, Chara, and Pax. Asriel spoke first, _"So what are we going to do?"_

" _We could play a board game."_ Pax thought

Chara stuck her tongue out, _"That'd be boring."_

" _We could play Smash Bros."_ Chara said

" _You broke the remotes."_ Asriel and Pax said at the same time.

" _We could go to that anime store. Todd works there so he could let us have some fun with the items."_ Pax suggested, the other two agreeing on the spot.

The trio left the house and piled into Pax's truck. Pax started it and began to pull out the driveway. A dull thrum emanating from the engine. _"Asriel stop it!"_ for the entirety of the trip, Asriel would change the radio stations. He would go from station to station only to arrive back at the original; Pax was finally getting annoyed, finally telling him to stop.

Asriel crossed his arms, _"Sorry, just thought you'd enjoy some tunes for the trip."_

" _We haven't had a chance to. You keep switching stations!"_ Chara finally spoke up, plucking Asriel's ear, causing him to clutch it.

" _WOAH!"_ the songs stopped as something hit the truck. Raising his head Pax looked around, _"Everyone alright?"_

Asriel peeled his face off the airbag and nodded. Chara gave a thumbs up and said, _"The hell was that?!"_

Pax shrugged. _"I don't know; I didn't see anything in front of us; I doubt anything rammed us from the side, it's a straight road."_

" _Maybe we should check it out?"_ Asriel suggested. All of them unbuckled and left the truck. Pax inspected the front, but saw no damage.

As he looked under the hood heard Asriel call him over, _"What is it?"_

Asriel peeled off what seemed like blue strings off the tire, _"I found these strings tangling the tire. How could that happen?"_

Chara walked up as Pax shrugged, _"Guys it seems we have company."_ Asriel and Pax looked up to see four men wearing a strange suit that had blue pulsing streaks that criss crossed covering it. They carried long, wicked knives the color of obsidian.

Pax smirked, _"Don't suppose they are the technicians?"_

The men began running towards the teens, knives poised to stab. Pax readied his stance, _"Asriel, can you use magic?"_

Asriel raised his hands, _"Kind of, but I have a hard time using it."_

" _Just try!"_ Pax kicked one of the faster men back into the other three; it stalled them for a moment. Pax stepped forwards and heard something scrape against the ground, looking down he saw a knife. He picked it up and handed it to Chara, _"For protection."_

Chara resisted, _"But-"_

" _But nothing; if they get past me you and Asriel need to protect each other."_ Pax explained. Turning around, he narrowly dodged one of the wicked knives; bringing his elbow down on the man, he could hear a hollow ring. _**'What?'**_

A voice rang out, _"Watch out!_ " Pax ducked as a column of fire spewed over head. Getting back up he could see an overjoyed Asriel, _"It's never been that big!"_

Pax smiled and said, _"Good job man!"_

As Pax congratulated Asriel, one of the men appeared behind him; time slowed down as the knife arced towards his back. Pax moved even slower; before the target was reached a blur of green and dark purple sliced through the air. Time continued as the man's head fell off and he fell to the ground, an angry Chara appeared, _"Sorry buddy; noone kills my friends."_

Pax looked down at the man and saw something shocking; the man was as hollow as a rotten tree. _**'That explains the ringing. But are all of them like this?'**_

Pax looked around for the other men, he saw one that Asriel's fire hit and took note that the blue streaks were gone. Suddenly a scratching noise was heard underfoot; looking down Pax pulled Chara back as he saw blue strings re-attach the hollow man's head. As Pax once again got into a stance he looked at Chara who nodded. Getting into a stance, she lowered her knife; Pax then rushed, his fist now emblazoned in green fire. Chara was close behind him, but when the man went to hit Pax, she cut off his arm. Pax then touched the man's chest, fire spreading across it and burning off the blue streaks. The fire leaped onto the fallen arm as well with the same effects.

" _It looks like they are husks that are powered by those blue streaks."_ Pax explained to Chara.

Chara yawned, _"Kind of figured that already."_

The sound of fire filled the air, causing the two to remember Asriel. _"ASRIEL!"_ the two yelled in concern.

When they turned around they saw Asriel smiling, his fur singed in areas, _"What?"_

Pax and Chara began laughing. After a bit they started the truck and saw that It still worked. Pax called his Dad because Toriel would freak out. Asgore would too for that matter. After explaining what had happened, Sans appeared a few moments later and decided to accompany them home.

As they left a little distortion appeared, growing in size. A figure appeared in it, it's eyes streaking blue streaks and it's toothy smile curled into a frown. It tried to reach out of the distortion but only got a bone out before the distortion began rapidly closing. _ **Undyne and Alphys's house:**_

Taking a sip from her cup, Alphys raised an eyebrow. Looking over at Undyne, she asked, _"Do you know anything about 'Hollow Men'?"_

Undyne shook her head, _"Nothing at all. Nothing in the Record of War about it either. Besides, humans can't use magic so we have to rule a human creating them."_

Sans rubbed his head, _"So it is an internal affair? Monster seeking to kill them?"_

Pax walked in, _"That wouldn't be surprising."_

Undyne shot her eyes towards Pax, _"What do you mean Pax?"_

" _I mean think about it. Monsters made it to the surface; we are free from the underground. There was only King Asgore to lead us. But now the next heir is alive and can lead when ready. If That one doesn't want to rule, the next one will have to. Take both out and then the King and you have a scramble for power."_

Undyne clicked her tongue, _"And you said you didn't want to be a Royal Guard."_

" _He still hasn't Gil-Friend"_ Sans said with a chuckle.

Undyne raised a fist; Pax spoke up, _"I don't want to be a Guard, but I will protect Chara and Asriel. We already did a number on those four creatures with ease, and since Chara is the next heir she will probably choose me as a Guard anyways. As comes with the authority of the title."_

Alphys laughed, _"Someone has did their homework."_

" _Well at least you make a good arguement son."_ Sans agreed

Undyne finally sighed, _"Alright, but you will have to work with other teams. So until we find the culprit, you have full Royal Guardian status."_

Pax thanked Undyne and walked out of the room. Chara looked up, _"How'd it go?"_

Pax smiled and held up his Royal Guard insignia, _"Looks like we're going to be a team."_


	9. The Warped Creature

_**Hey it's me again, sorry to keep you from the story. I just want to say that I am extremely glad anyone even found this story semi-interesting. To me my stories aren't that great, but I hear that is a thing amongst people who create things. Anyway, thank you to all of the people who even read these things. Oh and the reason there hasn't been any updates to Emerald's Story is because a bunch of the files got lost and corrupted, so I have to rely on a friend to help me re-create them. It's going to be a slow process, but I'll eventually get to it.**_

* * *

" _Pax reporting in, all fine on the east side."_

" _Clear and out Pax, we'll check on the west. You keep safe."_ Pax acknowledged the other guard's comment with a laugh. As he switched off his ear piece he turned around to see an angry Chara.

" _You could at least have fun with us."_ It had been a few days since Pax was assigned to guard the Royal Children: Asriel and Chara.

" _Look Chars, I'd love to but you see since I'm on duty I can't."_ Pax said with a sigh

Chara grumbled, _"That shouldn't matter. Hmph!"_ Pax looked at Asriel, who avoided Pax's gaze

Pax lowered his head and mumbled something into his communicator, after getting a response he raised it again and said, _"Alright, where do you guys want to go?"_

The two smiled, it must've been contagious because Pax could feel a smile break on his face.

As the doors to the truck closed, Pax looked at the building before him. _"This is the Royal Guard training facility... why would you guys want to come here?"_

Chara and Asriel grabbed Pax's arms and began dragging him inside. Entering the building, they turned corner after corner and finally into a large room. Now Asriel spoke, _"You said we were going to be a team, but me and Chara,"_ Chara coughs, _"Well I don't know anything about fighting."_

Pax shifted his brow in confusion, _"You realize that this goes against my job description right?"_

" _Yeah we know, but Dad gave us permission to train so we can protect ourselves."_ Chara said with mock anger.

" _I mean ok, but can you two keep-"_ Pax dodged a punch from Chara, dodging another as she swung again. _"Hey you didn't give me time!"_ Suddenly the smell of brimstone and ozone filled the room. A column of fire and streak of lightning emanated from Asriel's hands.

" _Shouldn't talk man. Gives us a time to strike."_ Finishing his sentence, another column of fire was shot. Pax ducked under it, but as soon as it diminished Chara aimed a punch towards his back. Pax side stepped and shoved her towards Asriel. Stopping to catch her, Asriel was open for an attack. Seizing the opportunity, Pax focused on the area behind Asriel; since Asriel was still recovering from Chara being shoved into him, Pax had enough time and got behind him and launched his counter attack. Aiming a kick for his chest, Pax jumped, but before the kick landed Chara had spun Asriel around and aimed a simultaneous kick. The two kicks collided, canceling each other out. Pax and Chara wasted no time exchanging blows, neither of them actually landing one. As Pax swung again, the background behind Chara lit up. Chara smiled and jumped out of the way, a bolt of lightning taking her place. Pax had so little time to prepare all he could do was raise his hands in defense.

* * *

A brilliant flash shone even with Pax's sockets closed making it as if he hadn't even ever closed his sockets. Opening his eyes he saw a wall of green fire; he moved his right hands down and half of it ceased to exist. The same occurred when he let his left hand drop; he laughed and said, _"Well I guess that ends this sparring session."_

Chara and Asriel groaned. _"That wasn't even that long!"_ Chara said angrily

" _Yeah, plus you're stopping after you got that new power? I mean the heck was up with that?!"_

Pax shrugged, _"I don't know, it only happened just know. Besides, we were only allowed thirty minutes."_

Chara crossed her arms, _"I wish you'd stop being so business like."_

" _Look Chars, I took the opportunity to protect the girl I love-"_

" _Hey!"_ Asriel yelled

" _And my best bro, when I got the chance. I don't like it anymore than you, but I have to be business like."_ Pax said with a smile.

Though the two resisted, they smiled in time.

* * *

Upon leaving the facility Pax felt something was wrong. No, he knew something was wrong. The air was stale and still; almost as if the world was holding it's breath and the next event would make it explode like a balloon. Pax tapped his communicator, _"Hello, status report anyone?"_

The only sound that followed was static. Then the next sound was warbled, the only word that had a chance to be made out was warped to the point of unintelligible rubbish. _"Problem?"_ Asriel asked.

Pax scratched his head, _"I don't know; something is wrong with my communicator. Probably just range is all."_ Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun, Pax looked up and shouted, _"MOVE!"_

A figure slammed into the ground where the trio had been previously standing. As the dust cleared Pax felt a wave of fear crash on to him. The appearance of the creature was unstable; it shifted as if it was a three dimensional creature in a two dimensional world. It's voice was just a warbled, randomly pitched roar.. _"What is this thing?"_ a very frightened Chara asked

" _I don't know."_ Pax said, tapping his communicator's emergency signal. "You two go find someplace safe."

" _But-"_

Chara silenced Asriel by grabbing his collar, _"Don't question it, look at his face."_

Asriel's gaze turned to Pax's face which had a stern and analytical gaze at the creaature. Pax wasn't sure about this creature, but something replaced his fear. Something worse, worry took him over. _**'This doesn't look good. They are still too close, and if I even hesitate for a second, either I or they will die.'**_

Pax ran towards the creature, his eye activating. He kicked himself for not practicing more, if he had then he might have been able to activate his other eye. As he neared the creature he sidestepped and aimed for it's side. But the monster did the opposite of what Pax expected; disappearing momentarily, it reappeared behind Chara. Time slowed down as the creature's arm solidified, turning into a spiked mace of sorts. Chara slowly turned around, but she couldn't do anything in time; Pax knew she was going to die if he didn't get there in time. But how could he do it? He was yards away and his fear had returned, rooting his feet to the ground as if he were in cement. Chara's death played in his mind, the creature smashed her head in, the spikes penetrating out of her sockets; then it moved on to Asriel, who was to shocked to move. His screams quickly filled the air, deafening Pax's heart shattering. As the event played over and over again in his mind, something inside him snapped.

With a thunderous roar, Pax's other eye activated. His hands became emblazoned in fire and acid; taking one step, he bolted towards the creature. His right hand collided with the creature's mace hand, the acid of Pax's fist smothering it until acrid smelling smoke filled the air around the two. So much smoke swirled around the two that Pax couldn't clearly see his opponent. Though his hand blocked the mace, he could feel his grip lessening. But as long as he knew where he was holding on to, he could know when the creature moved. Raising his other fist, he readied a blow; out of the smoke came a second fist, hitting Pax directly in the jaw. The impact sent him flying backwards into a wall. The monster turned it's attention towards the two children now running towards Pax. It took it's stride slowly, as if it knew they wouldn't get away.

The creature's pace increased into a jog, then a run; it's roar pierced everyone's eardrums. As it got closer Pax gained more energy, he finally stood up with a final bout of strength; but pain quickly racked Pax's entire body and he fell to one knee. He held one hand up, it's crimson fire ready to leap out towards the creature as a last resort. As the creature jumped towards Pax, Asriel and Chara quickly blocked the path, arms outstretched. They opened their mouths at the same time, voices full of conviction, _"You will not hurt Pax!"_

The Creature was but a hairsbreadth from hitting the trio, it's shifting body began distorting their vision. _"You guys! Get the hell out of here!"_ The two didn't budge an inch.

A flash of black and white and then the creature is suddenly yards away. _"Sorry I'm late."_ Doggo spit out the dog treat that he was smoking. Looking back at Pax he said, _"So I guess that the only thing I can see right now is the enemy?"_

Pax laughed, _"Yeah. Pretty much."_

" _Good, this'll be a fair fight then."_ Doggo said, his daggers gleaming in the sunlight. At the sight of the daggers the creature rushed; Doggo widened his stance, his daggers poised and ready. Rushing to hit the creature, Doggo got int the first strike. His daggers cutting deep into the monster, the scars revealing a ball of blue at the center. _**'That has to be related to the blue streaks of the Hollow Men.'**_

Pax noticed it too and tapped Asriel for him to lean in. _"Next time Doggo cuts into the creature, shoot a column of fire into the hole. Don't make it too big or too small, or too thick or too thin."_

" _I-I-I don't know... if I c-can do that."_ Asriel said with fear in his voice and eyes

Pax gave him a thumbs up and smiled, _"You can do it Asriel, I believe in you buddy!"_

Asriel nodded and put his hands together, slowly pulling them apart to 'mold' the fire to the right thickness and size. Meanwhile Doggo had his work cut out for him, as the creature was surprisingly nimble. It also learned fast; Doggo had to find three new ways to dodge for every time it realized how to counter him. In an attempt to buy time, he threw one of his daggers at the creature. It knocked it away, unintentionally sailing it towards Chara, who grabbed it and immediately went into the fight. With both Doggo and Chara attacking it on two sides, it became confused. It would eventually hit one of them, maybe getting a good hit enough to kill.

 _ **'I have at least enough magic for this...'**_ Raising both palms and concentrating intensely, he imagined a wall. Out of the air a wall of green, liquid fire spouted around the creature, momentarily stunning it, "NOW! Pax signaled to Chara and Doggo as he lowered the fire; they both cut deep into the creature. Asriel, finally done shaping the fire, shot a blade of fire towards the opening; the creature's 'skin' welded shut as the fire swirled inside of it. The creature began screeching and sucking itself inside of itself. Finally, with one earsplitting screech, the creature imploded in on itself.

" _We did it!"_ Asriel said with a fist in the air.

" _Good job kids, you guys aren't half bad."_ Doggo said, a smile on his furry face

Chara looked over at Pax and smiled. Pax returned the smile with a big toothy one. But as he did, he could taste copper in his mouth. His vision began slowly fading to white; he coughed and on the ground was a pool of dark crimson. Chara saw this and screamed, running to his side. Before she could get there he collapsed, falling into his own pool of blood.


	10. Error(s) Were Made

Lights flash, the heat radiating causing sweat to course down Alphys's forehead. She was just a scientist, but she was the most knowledgeable on skeleton anatomy so she was chosen to lead the operation on her nephew Pax. All she had been told that he had been protecting his charges from a beast, after winning he had gone into a nearly fallen state. _**'What could've done this to his soul?'**_ Alphys peered between his ribs and looked at his soul, it was constantly changing shape and distorting in a haze of random lines.

Chara sat in the waiting room, her chest clutched and tears threatening to cascade out of her sockets, _ **'Pax... this is my fault isn't it.'**_

" _Chara?"_ Chara looked up, expecting news but instead she saw Frisk.

Chara sighed and looked back down so Frisk wouldn't see her tears, _"Oh... it's you, Frisk."_

But they had other plans; laying themselves down on the ground, their face looking up at Chara's, _"Chara you're crying."_

" _No, I'm not."_

" _Yes you are,"_ Frisk said with concern, _"He wouldn't want you to you know."_

Chara flinched, _"I think I deserve to cry, especially since Pax might die. You didn't see his soul..."_

" _You're right."_ Chara threw a questioning look, _"It doesn't mean I'm not either."_

Chara smiled, _"Yeah, I guess so. Frisk, you're truly a caring person."_

" _No, I'm only human."_ Frisk beamed

Chara and Frisk both laughed; a door opened and Alphys walked out, Chara walked over to her _"Dr. Alphys, is he ok?"_

Giving a terse smile, Alphys answered, _"Y-yes... but-"_

" _But? There's a but?"_

Waving her hands in defense, Alphys continued, _"N-nothing serious, he'll just need to rest a while longer. Look Chara, don't blame yourself. It's his line of work now, it's bound to happen."_

 _ **'Well, that's bullshit.'**_ Chara's anger grew and she walked out with fists clenched, her knuckles turning white. She walked in the parking lot and walked past the line saying it ended. She walked without a place in mind, passing multitudes of people. She didn't realize it, but they weren't real; they were shadows. Each with a different appearance, phantom-like in their appearance; they made no hostile move against her but they did follow her as she passed each one.

Eventually, trees took place of the buildings and a dark and large shadow loomed; looking up Chara saw that she was at Mount Ebott. Its peaks were still snowy, the far away entrance visible from down where she was, _**'How long ago was it that I originally fell down. The first time...'**_

" _I'd say it's been exactly twelve years."_ a cold voice answered suddenly, almost as if reading her mind.

Chara took out her knife, _"Who's there!"_

A distortion appeared, out from the portal stepped Sans... no this wasn't Sans. It resembled him, but it was Jet black, tears running out of his socket, _"Somebody who knows."_

" _That doesn't answer my question."_ Chara raised her knife higher

" _It does, but not in the way you'd understand. You see, something is weird about this timeline. Other one's had clones of the First Child, but you are the original First Child."_

Chara scanned around for a path to escape, _"Ok, since you know me, what is your name."_

" _Well, your attempt to drive the conversation is acceptable so I'll tell you. Sans, but most people call me Error."_ Error smiled, _"Also don't plan on escaping,_ " Error raised his hands, his tears coiling around them. The tears then shot into the forest and shot right back, two Royal Guards attacked, _"No one can escape from me."_

" _Well if I can't escape then I'll just have to kill you!"_ Chara said, her Knife pointed at Error.

" _My, my aren't we quick to violence,"_ Error smiled at the two subjugated guards, _"But what can we expect from the demon."_

Chara clenched her teeth, a growl emanating as she rushed towards Error, _"I'm not a DEMON!"_

Error stopped her knife by using one of the Guards to block her, _"Well I have separate accounts of Genocide to deter your opinion. The last fourteen specifically on this timeline,"_ Chara sliced again, _"Specifically a skeleton named Pax?"_

Chara stopped cold, _"What?"_

" _Well I mean, Pax seems to have died fourteen times. Well, I should say he seem to have been murdered fourteen times. Now he seems close to death right now; protecting you wasn't it?"_

Error laughed as Chara straightened her posture, her arms going limp. _**'He's right, Pax always gets hurt by me.'**_

" _I know I'm right; one of these days he will die. It's going to be because of you, you know that don't you?"_

Chara's heart felt like it was pierced, _**'Why? Why is always me?"**_

" _Well, maybe because you are a demon. You did possess Frisk to kill everyone over and over again."_

 _ **'He's right... I am a demon...'**_ Chara twitched, her heart was dead, she was dead, her emotions dead. Her sanity... dead. A smile curled on her lips, one so demented it made Error momentarily lose his composure. _"Demons shouldn't be on Earth, right?"_

Chara took off, her blade pointed directly for Error. A guard blocked her path, but not for long; the corpse fell in two as Chara sliced it through the middle. A path to Error now opens, Chara ran and punched Error; the impact cracked a piece of Error's face and sent him into a tree behind him. Chara walked towards him; Error quickly snapped his fingers before she could get any closer and multiple shadows grabbed her. Though she struggled, they kept her rooted to the ground; now an angry frown took residence on her face. Error got up laughing, _"See what I mean? You are a Demon, you sliced through that body like butter and are still focused on killing me. You aren't anything but a De-"_

A pale fist struck Error in the temple, not doing as much damage as Chara had but nonetheless doing damage. As soon as Error fell to the ground, a figure appeared and grabbed him by the collar and threw him back into the distortion. It then shot a column of fire into the tear of space, it branched into little strings and sewed the "hole" up. After it was gone the shadows dispersed as well; _"Chars, you ok?"_ The figure knelt down and looked Chara in the eyes. His different colored eyes, white hair, and pale white skin struck her most.

" _Who are you?"_ Chara said

" _It's me... Pax."_

Confusion and Exhaustion overtook Chara and she passed out.

* * *

 _ **'Ow my head!'**_ Chara woke up and rubbed her temple. She looked around and noticed she was back in her room. She looked down at her nightstand and saw a glass of chocolate milk. **_'What happened?'_**

' **It's me... Pax.'**

" _PAX!"_ Chara quickly changed clothes and looked outside seeing it snowing. She ran downstairs, trying to desperately put on her hoodie. She finally managed it and opened the door. It was night and the snow was falling fast. She saw a figure in the snow, sitting down he was looking at the sky. When Chara looked up she noticed there were no clouds and the stars were visible.

" _It's a beautiful night,"_ Pax said without looking back

Chara walked up beside him and sat down, _"Yeah it is..."_

Pax laughed, _"So you're not going to ask?"_

" _Ask what?"_

" _Really, it's cloudless and snowing, I have flesh and am human now."_

Chara took a good look at Pax and noticed he was, in fact, a human, _"H-how?"_

" _I don't even know! All I remember is passing out after that fight. Next thing you know I see you walking into the forest. I couldn't follow you, but I could feel your anger grow. Then all I felt was coldness; I woke up in the hospital and took off immediately. When you asked who I was I looked down and saw I had flesh..."_

" _Well, this is unexpected..."_ Chara said

Pax frowned, _"Chara... you know you're not a demon right?"_

" _What?"_

" _That Error guy, he kept calling you a demon... I didn't think you were, not even when you snapped."_

" _Pax-"_

" _And don't think that I'm going to die because of you! That's just crazy, I mean sure it happened fourteen times, technically fifteen when I revived you, but-"_

Chara's lips touched Pax's, shutting his speech off. Backing up, _"Thank you, you idiot."_

Pax smiled, _"Right... wait for what?"_

Chara's face broke into a warm smile, Pax could feel as if the snow was melting around them, _"You; thank you for being you. Besides Frisk, no one has actually shown so much love for me..."_

Pax stared at Chara for a second, _"I don't know what you mean, you have everyone else too."_

Chara gave another smile, _"Yeah, you're right."_ Just then the snow stopped.

" _I really need to figure out how I'm doing that!"_

" _Wait! You're controlling the weather?"_

Pax shrugged, _"I think so... I was able to use magic even though I'm now human so anything is possible I guess."_

Laughter erupted out of Chara, _"You're such an idiot."_

" _HEY! I'm the one who passed a college entrance exam, what have you done?"_

" _Let you live?"_

Pax raised a finger to question that thought, but fell silent and joined Chara in laughing.


	11. The Gift

" _So are you ready to give up?"_ Chara's lips curled into a smirk.

Pax's brows were drenched in sweat, _"Never, I'm winning this time."_

Frisk and Asriel sighed, Chara and Pax have been at odds in this competition for the last two hours. Asriel said, hand on hip, _"Can you guys stop already, I know it's Pax's first free time in weeks but is this really how you want to spend it?"_

Pax slammed down his seventeenth chocolate shake, _"Beat that."_

Chara's smirk grew into a menacing smile; picking up three chocolate shakes she maneuvered the three separate straws into her mouth and downed the shakes in a matter of seconds. Taking a breath and relieving the temporary brainfreeze she said, _"I told you, never gonna beat me."_

Pax raised his hands in defeat, _"All right you win."_

" _Ha, you know i-"_ Chara's hands quickly covered her mouth as she ran to the restroom.

Pax cheered in triumph, _"Looks like I was able to hold my shake down!"_

" _You two are silly."_ Frisk said with their arms crossed.

Asriel put a hand on their shoulder, _"I've already tried to tell them... it's a fight not even determination could win."_

Chara came out of the restroom, her eyes still a little watery. Pax laughed, _"So what's next on the agenda?"_

Chara shrugged, _"I don't know about you, but I have to bring Frisk back home."_

Pax began to open his mouth but Asriel interjected, _"Ok Chara, Pax and I'll meet you at the mall."_

" _But I don't- OOF!"_ Pax mouth flapped open and closed as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

Chara's brows raised in confusion, but luckily for Asriel she didn't question anything, _"All right, see you two there."_

As Chara's car left the parking lot Asriel let out a sigh. Silent as a shadow and swifter than light, Pax brought a fist down on Asriel's head, _"DUDE THE HELL! Mind explaining to me why I had to go without oxygen for those twelve minutes?"_

Asriel gave him a serious look and changed the subject, _"Did you get anything for Chara?"_

" _What?"_

" _Chara's birthday is today; I've already got her a present, what about you?"_

Pax grew rigid and cold, almost akin to a corpse after rigor mortis, _"No..."_

" _No?!"_

" _NO I DIDN'T,"_ Pax grabbed Asriel by the arm, _"Come on I need to get something for her quick!"_

* * *

Pax pulled up into a suitable parking space, well more like phased into it. By some sort of graces he had used teleportaion around the entire vehicle and somehow managed to phase into a open spot. He wasted no time then phasing himself into the mall, leaving a startled Asriel in the truck, keeping it on in the process. He went in and out of stores, looking for something that'd make a good present for Chara. He saw many possible choices, but many of them didn't actually fit right in his mind. He thought about this one knife but realized she probably had plenty enough. _**'A book on Art? No, she already has this one.'**_ Putting the book down he started to leave the store when his phone began ringing, _"Hello?"_

" _Pax, it's Asriel. You need to find that gift fast, Chara is looking for you; all I could say is that you went ahead."_

" _All right, thanks bro."_ Hanging up the phone Pax began running through the store, but not before stopping for a change of clothes. He couldn't risk Chara glancing and seeingg him until he got the gift. After tying the last lace of his boots he left the store. He opened his wallet, _"Ok, still have seventy dollars. Gotta find that gift."_

As he continued the search, on the other side of the mall Asriel was stalling Chara, _"Hey, how about we wait for him right here. They say if someone is lost it's best for them to stay put."_

" _Asriel with that logic he should be staying put."_ Chara retorted.

Asriel gave a nervous laugh, _"Yeah that's true isn't it."_

" _Hey who's that?"_ Chara pointed to a guy who had snow pale skin running around from shop to shop.

Asriel quickly got in Chara's way, curbing her vision, _"It's probably no one."_

Pax saw Asriel and had to suppress a scream. _"Asriel move!"_ Chara shoved her brother out of the way only to reveal the person was now gone.

" _Come on Chara, I think I saw Pax this way!"_ As Asriel pulled Chara away Pax breathed a long sigh from behind a cardboard cutout of a skeleton.

At first he was a little annoyed of the cutout, _"That's not how every skeleton looks."_ But then he saw inside the store something shiny. He entered the store and inspected the item; it had looked like a pattern of some sort. When he picked it up it came apart; thinking he had broken he got scared. But he noticed notches in one part of the pattern; when he pieced it back together it had formed a different pattern. He realized the pattern was a hand; he pulled it apart again and pieced it back again. He realized the hands always made different symbols. He looked at the cashier and asked, _"Hey what's this for?"_

" _Oh, that's our sign language bracelet. The cool thing about it is that you can re-arrange the pieces, or they shift depending on how the wearer is feeling. Kind of like a mood ring, if you know what that is."_

Pax gave a skeptical look, _"I find that hard to believe."_

" _Go ahead, put it on."_ Pax did as instructed to test it out; slowly but surely the pieces moved to form a hand with the thumb, pinkie, and index finger extended.

" _What? What does that mean?"_

The cashier smiled, _"That means you're in love."_

" _How does it do that?"_

" _I don't know, magic I guess."_ The cashier answered with a coy smile.

After paying for the bracelet Pax looked for the others. He finally found them in the food court; Chara had her arms crossed, _"Asriel you're not stupid, so why on Earth are you thinking he's in the pizza?"_

Pax decided to make a joke so he phased above the Pizza; falling on to the table he said, _"OWWW"_ But after recovering he said, _"How'd you know I was in the pizza?"_

Asriel laughed, _"So you found something?"_

Pax nodded and turned to Chara, a smile on his lips. Getting off the table he momentarily fell on one knee, the knee being hurt from the fall. Chara's face grew redder than most fire engines and tomatoes as all the onlookers gasped. Pax took out the gift without realizing everyone was looking, _"Happy Birthday Chara."_

The crowd cheered and for the first time Pax realized there were other people. He scratched his head in confusion; Asriel walked up, _"Didn't think you'd propose dude!"_

" _Propose?!"_ Pax got up, his pale skin growing flushed as each second ticked by.

Chara took the bracelet and put it around her wrist; the symbols began whirring, flashing the words, _'Embarrassed, Giddy, Happy, Perplexed, Love'_

" _C-Chara! S-sorry, I didn't reali-"_ Chara grabbed Pax's wrist and drug him through the cheering crowd; Asriel in tow, the trio made it through the crowd. Chara's bracelet then signed, _'Escape'_ giving Pax the cue to teleport them anywhere. As the teleportaion occurred Pax forgot to include Asriel, leaving the prince behind. Asriel wouldn't have to worry though, there was a guard posted around him for saftey.

* * *

In the hole that allowed Pax to phase from place to place Chara clung tightly to Pax. It was her first time in such a thing so she was naturally frightened, even Pax was his first time. He turned her toward the light show that was about to begin, willing some of his sight to affect her. _"Hey open your eyes, you won't want to miss this."_

When Chara's eyes opened it took some time for her sight to see the colors. Gorgeous ambers now danced with dazzling strands of lavendar. Each stripe coiling itself around some invisible tendril of darkness. Red and Green jumped from place to place, sometimes clashing and causing droplets to splatter on some invisible canvas, each drop creating a different color. Blue, silver, gold, amber all became pictures. Eventually as their phase location neared, a picture had taken up their vision. A girl and boy clad in white, golden flowers decorating their path. Their hands held in a loving manner, an aura of happiness radiating towards the two. Chara looked up at Pax, _"Thanks Pax..."_

" _For what?"_ Pax said, still mesmerized by the image before him.

Chara smiled, her lips finding his and finally parting, _"For giving the best birthday present ever."_

Pax couldn't remember what he said next but he thought it was something like, _"Yeah... party gift time..."_

As thee two left the portal entrance, they landed in chairs at the park. _"Hey you two made it in time."_

Looking around Chara saw her entire family there, even the always busy Mettaton had made it. Giving a smile the party ensued.

* * *

In the pocket dimension that Pax had used to phase to the park, the image still stayed, but all around it dark, distorted tentacles wrapped around the boy clad in white. The boy became distorted, his image turning gray and dusty. As the Tentacles moved towards the girl, a giant swath of ink stopped them in their tracks. The multicolored liquid engulfing the tendrils, _"No more interference brother..."_

" _Ah, why did I know someone as annoying as you would try to stop me. Very well, I'll let you think you've won for now. But know, I always destroy the timeline in the end."_

" _Why do you do this? I create and you destroy? Why?"_ Only silence filled the void afterwards.


	12. One more Day of Progress

Pax woke up, the sunlight streaming through his window making him blink several times. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes; but the weird sensation of skin meeting skin made him draw back. Looking at his hands the pale skin glistened in it's own odd way, _**'Oh yea, guess I forgot about this.'**_

He still didn't understand why it was that he had made the transformation from Skeleton to Human. Scientifically it didn't make sense; historically it never happened before unless one counted Monsters absorbing Human Souls. Before he could brood on it any longer a knock rapped against the door, _"May I come in?"_

It was Pax's dad, Sans, _"Yea, come in."_

A blue flashed underneath the door and Sans reappeared by Pax's bed, _"Hey kiddo, how you holdin up?"_

Pax shrugged and patted his bed, _"Fine I guess, but the hardness of this bed is in-human-e"_

" _Heh, good one; as long as you're making Puns I know you're good."_ Sans said with a chuckle.

Pax's face grew glum, _"How much longer are they going to keep me under scrutiny? It's been three weeks since this happened. I mean they had the gall to take me from home so at least make this more comfortable for me right?"_

Sans sighed, _"Well I can't fix what they're planning, but it seems this 'error' guy is seems to also be targeting you, that last creature proved it."_

Pax shifted an eyebrow, _"What do you mean?"_

" _Well Pax, it looks to be a clear cut case of thinning the herd. He takes you out the others lose morale; those being Chara and Asriel."_ Sans said, all serious.

Pax smacked his forehead, _"Of course! I should've realized that, that creature was specifically designed for me!"_

" _Yup, Error knows you are protecting them. So in return if he sent a monster to take you out, one that could catch you off-guard."_

Pax clenched a fist, his anger at himself growing, _"Well I guess it's a good thing that Doggo showed up right then and there."_

Sans noticed the tension and quickly put a hand on his son's shoulder, taking note of the visible relaxation of Pax he continued, _"Look Pax, there is nothing to be angry about. You were caught off guard is all."_

" _You're right Dad; it's just I wanted to protect them."_ Pax said, still not ready to stop beating himself up.

" _Did they die?"_ Sans asked

" _No."_

" _So they lived?"_ Pax nodded, _"So you're only angry at yourself for not sticking with your own vision about your strength. Look, I'm usually too lazy to give any good advice, but as long as you win the battle with as little casualties as possible then you shouldn't feel bad."_

Pax smiled, _"Yea you're right Dad."_

Just then the door opened, a gleaming suit of armor appearing in the room, _"Pax?"_

Pax stood up, _"Yes, what is it?"_

The Royal Guard saluted, his hand hitting his chest, _"Captain Undyne needs you."_

" _Aunt Undyne? You needed me?"_ Pax said, opening the door to the Training Room.

Undyne dropped the boulder she was about to suplex, the impact creating a vortex of dust, _"Man the report wasn't fake. You really are a human aren't you?"_

Pax patted random parts of his body, finally feeling satisfied he stated with a smile, _"As far as I can tell. It's fishy to me too Aunt Undyne."_

Undyne's eyes grew annoyed, _"It seems your comedy didn't change though."_

Pax laughed, _"Comedy is the same throughout all races."_

As Pax was laughing he felt the odd sensation of wind rushing but paid it no heed. Though something didn't sit right, so he stopped and opened his eyes to see an iron fist inches from his face. Trying to dodge, Pax twists his body enough to see the fist sail above his head; grabbing it he pulls Undyne over him and kicks her into the air. Her body falls on the ground, hitting it with enough force to make an impression of her body into the ground. Getting up she spits on to the ground, the spit being a dark lavender, _"Not bad kid."_

" _A-Aunt Undyne, the hell are you doing?"_

" _You want to think you're weak huh?"_ Undyne disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Pax and delivering a swift and strong roundhouse kick to his head. Pax flew into the wall, cracking it; Pax tried to get up but Undyne stomped a boot on his back. Coughing up blood Pax's anger grew; his eyes losing their pupils. With a roar, Pax shoved Undyne off of his back; as Undyne landed on the ground little strands of green energy wrapped around her legs. She broke lose of them with ease, the shards of green dissipating in the air. Turning her attention back to Pax she was taken aback by the fact he was no longer anywhere in the room. _**'So it looks like he can still use Magic; this is interesting."**_

" _I know, it is interesting isn't it?"_ Pax asked, his hand on Undyne's shoulder.

" _Were you reading my mind?"_

" _No, it's the only question I observation I could think of that made sense in this situation."_ Pax said with a Undyne started laughing Pax grew uneasy, _"What?"_

Halting her laughter, Undyne said with a warm smile growing, _"You still thinking you're weak?"_ Pax threw a questioning glance, _"This is the fastest anyone's ever beaten me, not even Arial beat me this fast Pax."_

Sudden realization hit Pax, _**'She's right. I've never won this fast, it's always taken at least a half-hour.'**_

Air shifted and a ripple took place of empty space with Sans walking out of it, _"Sheesh Undyne, did you have to be so tough on him?"_

Undyne frowned, _"Hey, you said he needed help; I only completed your favor."_

As the two adults questioned each other Pax wondered something, _"Hey where is Chara and Asriel anyways' I'm supposed to meet them by now."_

Undyne waved the question away, _"They're training with Doggo."_

Doggo slid against the nearest wall, his gauntlets smoking from Chara's blow; he didn't get much rest either as a bolt of energy struck against the wall next to him, _**'Dear Asgore these kids are tough,'**_ Doggo grabbed Chara's fist and threw her towards Asriel, _**'I barely have enough time to-'**_ a small dagger hit the bone out of Doggo's mouth, lodging it in the wall.

" _Come on Mr. Doggo, you have to be faster than that."_ Asriel said, standing behind Chara. Chara readied another knife. Doggo sighed and pulled out two more knives and placed them in two little holders on the elbow portion of his gauntlets. Chara wasted no time throwing her knife, the blade cutting the air visibly. The knife neared its target's heart; that is until with a whirlwind of metal and wind whipped around, knocking the dagger back at Chara. Asriel pulled Chara out of the knife's new trajectory, with a sigh he said, _"Chara you know how Mr. Doggo's technique is."_

Chara smirked, _"Then he should know mine as well. Asriel, give me some cover."_

" _Come on Chara, when has that ever worked."_ Asriel said with an annoyed tone.

" _A multitude of times, but I have a hunch about this one."_ Chara pulled unhooked two daggers from her belt, each sporting a blade with the Delta Angel symbol pressed into them. With a notable sigh, Asriel raised his hands; energy poured out of them and into Chara. Feeling the energy course through her Chara took off towards Doggo, her daggers poised for Doggo's chest. Anticipating this move Doggo set out to block the attack, his four blades poised to fend of any attack. So when Chara hurled one of her daggers at Doggo, he easily dodged it causing it to hit the wall. By then Chara was at him, slashing left and right in an attempt to hit the Royal Guard; her attempts were, in the end, in vain as Doggo knocked her back with a swift punch to the gut.

Chara hit the ground and skidded all the way to Asriel; getting up she smiled and waved her knife around. Doggo perked up as the air shifted around him; he turned around to see Chara's fist appear. As the ball of pure pain erupted in his snout Doggo yelped; Doggo couldn't believe what had happened, _"How did this happen?"_

Chara smiled at the victory, knowing that he wouldn't attack again since the goal was to land at least one hit, _"Well you see the Delta Angel symbol also has the great effect of being able to move one person to another symbol."_ She picked up her other dagger and touched each symbol, _"Since these are two identical symbols on identical daggers, I can use this to my advantage; though it only works using magic so Asriel has to lend me some to do this."_

Asriel walked up to the two, _"Well I'll give you credit, this plan was different than the other."_

Chara smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips, _"Well, I've got to get better. I can't stay the same forever."_

" _Hey guys, saw the whole thing."_ three faces turned to see a smiling Pax and Frisk, _"They thought you guys would want something to eat."_

Frisk handed out brown paper bags, each filled with something that the owner would be able to eat. Chara reached into her bag looking for something in particular; when her hands didn't find it she frowned, _"Hey, what about my chocolate."_

Pax reached into his jacket, pulling out a decently sized bar of choco, _"Frisk said all you eat is the chocolate and leave the food for someone else to eat."_

" _So?"_ Chara asked while reaching for the candy bar.

Pax held it out of her reach, _"So I decided to force you to eat your food. You need to eat more than junk food like this."_

" _Sans gets to eat all the junk he wants."_ Chara argued.

" _But that's why he has so little energy. If someone were to attack him he'd probably d-"_ Pax stopped his sentence, the thought of his dad dying depressing him.

Chara noticed this and grabbed his free hand, the warmth of his skin suprising her only for a second, _"Hey, don't worry. I won't go that easily, I promise."_

Pax smiled, _"Thank you; but you're still not getting this chocolate until you're lunch is gone."_

Chara groaned. _"Ok, ok, I'll eat."_

As everyone sat, finally enjoying their food, Pax scooted closer to Asriel and Chara, _"So how's Todd been. I haven't been able to talk to anyone on account of my recent residency here."_

Asriel swallowed the piece of PB & J he had in his mouth and replied, _"He's alright, he's just wondering where you went. He's been attending college courses at that college near Mount Ebott, you know the one where your dad works. He plans on becoming a biologist, he is really serious about it too."_

Chara laughed, _"You'd think he'd be a better Inspiration Coach from the way he talked."_

Pax smiled, _"I wish I could've seen that; it'd have either been funny or awesome."_

Pax felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw it was Frisk, _"Hey, are you going to school when it starts?"_

" _Well that is quite a sudden question Frisk… I don't know actually."_ Pax said nonchalantly.

Frisk pouted, _"Well how do you plan on getting smarter?"_

Pax was perplexed by Frisk's sudden pushiness about his education, _"Well first I have to protect these two. After that maybe I'll get to it, I mean if not I always have Aunt Alphys and my dad to fall back on."_

Frisk crossed their arms but seemed somewhat satisfied with Pax's answer. _"Alright, but you better mean that."_

Pax smiled and said in full earnest, _"This timeline would have to be reset all the way to the beginning for me to not."_

Pax laughed but the others didn't; eventually his laughter showed it's own earnest and truthfulness behind it. It made the others laugh and think that such an event could never happen.


	13. The Error of Age

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **I am sooooooo sorry, I didn't realize I had left out some chapters, I deeply apologize for any inconviences I have brought on because of my stupidity. Please forgive me, I should have realized sooner...**_

* * *

Pax woke up to the bright light of his window, looking out he saw the smog in the sky was slightly less than it was yesterday. He knew today was going to be a good day because of that little sign, or at least he believed so.

As he made his normal breakfast of cereal and leftovers from the night before a knock erupted from his door, _"Hey Pax! It's Asriel!"_

" _And Todd!"_

Pax grew agitated, _"Todd just use your frickin spare key!"_

There was no sound for a few moments. Finally a tiny voice spoke up, _"I forgot it…"_

" _AGAIN! That's the seventy-fifth time this week! Do you want our landlord to evict us so soon?"_ Pax couldn't understand how Todd could lose so many keys in a matter of weeks. It just went beyond all logical reasoning. Finally he sighed and left his bowl of cereal to become soggy just to open the door.

When he opened the door he couldn't see anyone, a vision that truly confused Pax. Before he could register the two shady figures behind the pillars he was drenched in an ice cold liquid. As he wiped the wetted hair out of his eyes he heard two snickering voices, _"Sheesh dude you really fell for that?"_

Pax glared at his two friends, silencing them on the spot. He made a mental note to thank Chara for teaching him how to make a face that demanded fear. Now they were scared he just walked back into the apartment.

A month ago Pax and Todd had decided to move in with each other, Todd so he could try living on his own, Pax because he knew Todd wouldn't make it two days without someone to handle the taxes. As if he was summoned by Pax thinking about his name, Todd marched in with a nervous smile, _"Sorry bro, how about I make it up to you by bringing you out for a cold one?"_

Pax shook his head, _"You know I don't drink."_

Asriel appeared out of nowhere, startling Pax in the process. He hadn't seen him enter, _"Wait! Pax how old are you?!"_

Pax gave a shrug, _"I'm nineteen, why?"_

Asriel's eyes lit up, _"Dude, why didn't you say anything? I know you don't like drinking, but with you I could actually get some alcohol."_

" _Azzy, Azzy, are you even mentally prepared for such a drink."_ Todd asked as he put his arm around Asriel.

Pax nodded, _"Yeah, dude you're also only seventeen too; us getting you alcohol can get us arrested."_

Asriel jabbed Todd in the stomach and frowned, _"Not true. That law only applies to humans, Monsters have a higher metabolism rate so we can't get drunk too easily."_

Pax rolled his eyes, his father had gotten drunk so easily. There were many nights his Uncle Papyrus had to go grab him from Grilby's because he was too drunk to even move, _"Alright but if Asgore tries to kill me because you made me wreck my truck then I'm making sure you go with me."_

After multiple minutes of trying to buckle the drunken Todd and Asriel Pax gave a sigh of relief. He turned to the bartender and pulled out the money that he owed, _"Sorry for them destroying those tables. I put in a couple hundred dollars to pay for the tables and some a thirty for the tab and inconvenience."_

The bartender smiled, _"It's alright sir, no need to bankrupt yourself because of me. I have plenty of insurance, keep your money; you're going to need it for that little misses of yours."_

Pax frowned, he wasn't sure what the man meant. He couldn't have known about Chara, but then again she was the Princess of Monsters; Pax looked down at his money and looked back at the man, but he was gone. Just like that, the only thing that was left was a scent, _**'Smells of printer cartridges…'**_

As Pax was driving down back to his Apartment he heard Asriel shift, _"Ah, was wondering when the Royal Goat was going to wake up."_ When he looked at Asriel he took note of his uncomfortable look, _"What is it?"_

Asriel looked down at the dashboard, _"You're not going to hurt Chara are you?"_

" _What?"_ Pax was so startled by the question that he almost swerved off the road. The only person who got hurt was the snoring Todd in the back who had hit his head as Pax regained control of the wheel.

Asriel looked at Pax with a furious look, one that made no sense and was next to uncalled for, _"You two have been together for like three years now, even longer if you count her spectral years. When the hell are you going to propose to her?"_

Pax frowned, this was something that Asriel should not be worried about, _"Yeah and she also had plenty of time killing me."_

" _Oh shut it with that crap, you know she is already sorry for that."_

Pax tightened his grip around the will, part of the plastic began caving in, _"Yeah, I know that better than anyone. She's sorry for it, and she is majorly fucking depressed about it. Do you think she really wants me, the person she has killed so many freaking times, to ask her to spend the rest of my life with her. She'll think I'm asking her to personally kill me!_

Asriel was silent for the rest of the ride, he could understand where Pax was coming from. But he knew Chara, he knew she was sad about it but that didn't mean she didn't want Pax and her to further their relationship.

Chara walked out of the store and sighed, with her being the princess she didn't really need a job to make money but she still liked to work hard.

Her escort's car drove up and she got in, _"Take me home please."_

" _Yes ma'am."_

Chara looked out the window and saw each of the houses, she thought about visiting Pax but thought against it, _**'He's probably asleep by now. He is such an old person.."**_ Houses turned to lush fields and fields turned to emerald forest before Chara's eyes, _"Hey Driver I said take me home, last time I checked I don't live in a forest!"_

The partisan opened and the blue streaks of the man's face terrified Chara, but his words are what gave her a near heart attack, _"Who said you were in control!"_

 _ **Later that night:**_

Pax walked from streetlight to streetlight, he was trying to clear his mind before he went to see Chara. He didn't want his argument with Asriel to affect what he asked Chara. He finally got bored and decided to hurry the task by teleporting to Asgore's house.

As he landed on the soft pillows of a couch he startled Asgore, _"Oh dear me Pax, it is only you... don't scare an old man like that please."_

Pax shrugged, _"Sorry Mr. Asgore, say have you seen Chara?"_

Asgore's eyes widened with fear, _"No I have not, in fact I was about to call you about her... "_

Pax's heart grew cold with fear striking nails in rhythm to the beats of his heart. He got up and ran outside; minutes later he felt something tugging his head, then an image entered. He saw a clearing, it was covered in darkness and he could feel the malicious intent from it.

Error smiled as he saw the little child emerge from the distortion, he had expected Pax to take immediate action from the little image that his brother would send. _**'Brother is getting too predictable, now he tries to interfere only for me to use it to my benefit.'**_

Pax wasted no time, no time for monologue is what was going to happen, _**'If he wants to hurt Chara then I'll kill him right here now!'**_

Error teleported with ease, _"Why don't you just stand there Pax, Chara'll be fine if you just let yourself die."_

Pax stood still, he focused his senses to pinpoint Error's next distortion, _"What do you want with Chara, Error?"_

Distorted laughter floated from various areas of the clearing, _"Why I only want her safety too. You see she shouldn't be in this timeline with such… disgusting abominations like you people. I only seek to use her to reset all timelines so I can cleanse the garbage from reality."_

Pax whipped his body around, his fist outstretched. Pain exploded as a blue blade stuck out of Pax's fist, behind it was a half-emerged Error, _"This is rich, you think you can actually kill me?"_

Pax slowly realized he was outmatched in this fight, but as any creature in a corner does, he fought back harder. Green flame emblazoned the knife, lightning arced around as thunder boomed. Error frowned, this sudden energy would burn Pax up. Why would this kid do that, he couldn't save Chara if he did. _"It doesn't matter if I die,"_ Error tensed up, Pax had gripped the knife and the flamed fused Error's hand to the hilt, _"So long as you die with me Chara will survive."_

The scent of burnt ozone tinged the air and the taste of iron filled Pax's mouth as a wicked bolt of lightning struck his body and, in turn, surged into Error. As the two bodies flew apart one could see Error's upper body fly into a tree and splatter blue liquid across the base. Pax on the other hand landed hard on the ground, he tried to move so he could finish off Error. But as he tried harder and harder he felt his life slowly drain more, he knew he was going to die so he shot one last look at Error and smiled as he saw that Error was bleeding to death and immobile, _**'Chara… you're welcome and I'm sorry…'**_

The Blue Liquid surged quickly around Error and in a matter of seconds he was staring at the dead body of Pax. He laughed profusely, _"This was the worst fight I've probably had ever, why the hell did you even use such an attack so early on?!"_

Error kept laughing harder and harder until he cried; his tear streaks then broke apart and sturned to knives, each taking a place in Pax's body. After hours of laughing, Error finally opened a distortion and left this realm, never to return.

All that stood over the mangled corpse of Pax was a shadow that seemed to be distorted and smelled of printer cartridges.


	14. The Death And Birth Of Art

Pax opened his eyes to complete darkness, _**'Where am I?'**_ He looked around and saw only darkness. _**'I guess this is the void... probably best I stay... here...'**_

 _ **'Are you giving up?'**_ a voice asked

 _ **'I might as well, Chara can escape herself... besides I'm always just a reminder of her past...'**_

An aura of amusement and pity arose from the voice, _**'Is that so?'**_

 _ **'Yes, it is,'**_ Pax said annoyed, _**'My timeline isn't even supposed to exist! It's only that way because she reset so many times.'**_

Understanding was now emitted, _**'Do you resent her for that?'**_

 _ **'W-what? I mean, no... I'd be a real arse for resenting her.'**_ Pax said, a frown creeping around his face.

Laughter instilled some peace in Pax, _**'You're kind of contradictory, you know that?'**_

Pax smiled still not able to see where the voice was coming from, _**'Yeah, I'm also a knuckle head and dense.'**_

I finally decided to reveal myself; if I had a camera for Pax's face I would've taken a picture of it, _"So this is my little funny bone's child?"_

Pax's mouth moved up and down, trying to form words in vain. Finally, he asked, _"A-Arial?"_

" _That's Grandmaw to you dear.. on second thought, Arial will do fine for now."_ I say, giving a good laugh. I looked at Pax's confused face; tracing it back to my body, realizing that I might look different than he imagined.

" _Why are you so colorful?"_

" _That's actually a long story, all you need to know is that one of my many sons live in these files. He kept me alive, knowing I'd need to help you."_

" _W-what? That doesn't make sense! In the files of what?"_

I sigh, _"Looks like you have Gasters logic; look the void is one of many 'files' in the universe. The void is it's own timeline, one of infinite possibilities. Kind of like a blank canvas, it's a universe where the 'big bang' never happaned. This is where two of my sons live and bicker amongst themselves; always spouting on about ending timelines and restoring them, it's rather cute."_

" _Is that why there were colors I could see in the void?"_ Pax asked, his eyes glimmering.

Before I could answer my little Artsy Bone appeared, _"I'm surprised you could actually see those Pax."_

Pax raised his fists, _"Who are you?"_

" _Yep, he is definitely one of my creations. Cautious; but I know you have a funny side to you. My name's Ink, nice to meetcha"_ Ink held out his hand, which was covered with paint from his giant paintbrush; realizing this he wiped his hand on his shirt, the paint immediately drying.

" _What do you mean that I'm one of your creations?"_

I tapped Pax on the shoulder, _"Remember how this world has infinite possibilities; well Ink here is the reason behind that. He creates timelines once one goes sour or if his brother Error destroys it. Kind of like a puppeteer if you will."_

" _Arial, could you not make me seem so dastardly. All I'm doing is cleaning up after Error; he had to destroy our timeline just to test out if he could."_ Ink said, holding his head.

" _Another head-ache?"_ I ask; Ink recently suffered from terrible migraines because of a recent fight with Error.

" _No Arial... I'm fine. Look, Pax, I've been alive for centuries awaiting the moment that I could paint your timeline... but unlike Error, I age. I'm close to death, and the recent painting I had of you and Chara has you destroyed in it... so that means you're dead..."_

" _Well when you say it like that Ink, I might as well not be happy about my grandson being here,"_ I say, crossing my arms in feigning annoyance

Pax shifted, catching both of our attentions, _"So I was supposed to have a perfect ending with Chara?"_

Ink put a finger to his chin, _"Well... yes. You were to be wed, it was going to be the final chapter of Ink. I'd have done my job and Error would have no one to fight with because I'd be gone, so in turn he would too as I am the one who has kept the void alive for so long."_

" _Way to be blunt Ink; I'd hate to have been your mother,"_ I say with actual annoyance this time.

" _My mother died trying to stop Error, hence why I'm Ink now."_

" _Oh..."_ I say, regretting my quick judgment.

" _Hey,"_ we turn towards Pax, _"Look I can't be dead-"_

Ink interrupted, _"They all say that you'll get used to it."_

" _Yeah, even I said that for years,"_ I say, smiling.

Pax shook his head, _"NO! I can't be dead! Chara needs me; I'm not going to leave without helping her!"_

I laugh and embrace Pax, _"You are so much like me! IT'S TOO CUTE!"_

For a second or so we went tumbling without stop due to the void having no gravity. A lasso of ink held on to us and slowly pulled us back, _"No gravity, remember Arial?"_

Pax cleared his throat, _"So as a 'god' can you revive me?"_

Ink laughed, _"Look kiddo, I'm nowhere near godly status. That's Reaper's station."_

" _Reaper?"_ Pax gave a cute and confused look.

Before I could explain Ink waved his hand dismissively, _"Don't worry about that. But look, back to me dying; I need someone to take my place."_

" _Can't Arial do it?"_

" _Do you think she is responsible enough?"_

I crossed my arms angrily, _"Hey! I Captain of the Royal Guard!"_

" _Former Captain remember, you're dead,"_ I raise a finger but Ink cuts me off, _"Anyways Pax, I'm sorry to tell you the only way to be brought back from the dead is a full reset and Error already took out all the 'saves.'_ "

" _So I'm stuck here?"_ Pax said, sad realization dawning on his face.

Ink sighed, _"No if you would have listened you can take my place."_

" _But then wouldn't that create another version of me? Error Pax?"_

" _No, Error and I were twins; we weren't born what we are today... enough subject change. Look if I let you take my place, you might have enough power to get the file and save Chara. But when you do so, you must reset every Universe in the 'data.'_ "

I gasp, _"Wouldn't that mean..."_

Pax's voice rings in a question, _"Mean what?"_

Ink nodded, _"Yes, it would mean that."_

Pax waved his arms, accidentally rotating himself, _"Could someone tell me what doing so would mean! Also turn me around please?"_

I grab Pax by the shoulder and spin him around, placing my other hand on his other shoulder, and contemplate how to explain how everyone he knew would never know what happened; finally, I said with a choked up voice, _"It basically mean... it means none of this ever happened..."_

" _What?"_

" _It means no one will remember you, you will never have existed, your relationship with Chara would have never happened. Not even your dad will remember any of the resets... or you"_ Ink said, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

Pax was silent for a long time. His demeanor had changed, he seemed solemn and sad; all his bravado gone. His entire body was so still I could feel my body stir, and I was technically a ghost. _"Pax-"_

" _Ok..."_

" _Ok?"_ me and ink both asked in unison.

" _If it means that Chara is safe and won't remember all the times she killed everyone... I'll do it; the only thing I've ever done for her makes her worry when I'll die. At least now she won't have to worry 'cause I would've never existed. I'll do it but only on one condition."_

" _What is it?"_ Ink asked

Pax stared up, his eyes serious, _"I get to kill her Father then bring Chara and her Mother to the underground.."_

Ink shrugged, _"I don't know about her mother, but Chara is a positive. You just have to get back in the 'file' before the outside crumbles"_

Pax nodded and took Ink's hand when he held it out. A brilliant light filled the void for the first time in ages, and for a moment I could have thought that I saw Ink's Universe. After the light died down I saw Pax, he was wearing a multicolored smock opened down the middle, revealing a shirt with an image of an artists palette and color stained jeans, I laughed and said, _"This is what you'd call 'retro' right?"_

Pax laughed, _"Yeah I think I'm a hipster now."_

We both stood there for a bit laughing, but eventually my mind turned elsewhere, _"H-how is everyone?"_

Pax smiled warmly, _"Well Undyne became Captain of the guard, Papyrus is on his way to becoming one.."_

" _Sans? Gaster?"_

Pax frowned a bit, _"Well Dad is a Professor at College... and Grandpa... well he fell into the void; but don't worry he is alright!"_

I smiled as Pax began telling me the whole story; he really was something to be proud of. It made me kind of sad I didn't get to raise my kids and see Pax as he lived. There was nothing I could do for him when he left the file, but I thought of one thing I could do, _"Hey Pax, come here."_

Pax drifted closer, _"What is it?"_

I grabbed the sword at my waist, broke off the chain around the hilt, and focused my energy on it. As I did I could feel myself disappearing, my physical form dispersing, _"I can't do much for you... but with this... you should be able to win."_

" _Arial! What're you doing! You're disappearing, stop that! You can still leave the files."_ Pax said, shoving the chain back at me.

I grabbed his hands and put them together, clasping them between mine and nodding my head with a smile, _"No... the only reason I'm alive is from Ink's power... since you aren't really him you can't keep me alive... but with this I can keep you alive..."_ As flakes of energy rose past me my eyes turned dark, vision fading I gave Pax one last hug, _"I know this is fast... a-and you don't know me t-that w-well... but you're my Son's child... I-I can't l-let you die..."_

* * *

As Arial's spirit dispersed Pax cried. He hadn't even known his grandmother that long and here he was crying for the loss of her. No not only that; he was crying because of how fast these events were thrown at him. In a matter of two years he had loved, died, fought to survive for his loved one, and now here he was having to give up on everyone so he could save Chara. No one would remember him after this; his actions never happened. All his family would never even be sad because he wouldn't have ever been a thought. It also meant he would have to see all the actions unfurl and not even be able to help stop them. He lost his will, his hope of saving Chara, he just sat there balled up in a sphere of tears.

Unbeknownst to him, swirls of ink decorated the void. But unlike the other colors, they vibrated with feelings of memory, love, happiness, sadness, every emotion he had felt. Each color met and ended, paths restarted and closed, figures drawn and being drawn. When all the colors ceased to move, a scene of Pax's entire life was magnified on imaginary walls, even ones before the resets. The mural began to pulsate with light, almost reacting to Pax's feelings. Every time he sobbed loudly the light grew in intensity; It went on like that for what felt like hours. Eventually the mural glowed with a almost divine radiance, forcing Pax to look in amazement. He looked on with nostalgia and sadness mixed in; his eyes finally rested on the last picture, it detailed a human crying, darkness seeping out of him. As he floated closer he heard words, _**'I don't want to die... I never asked for this... How can I even do this?... Maybe she could be better without me...'**_

" _T-that.. that is me..."_

The figure shifted and looked at Pax, reaching his hand out. Pax reached for the figure too; as their finger tips touched Pax felt cold and warm at the same time. The figure shrieked in pain and began to smoke and as it did, Pax felt his courage reemerge inside of him. When the figure completely dissipated the wall cracked and Pax saw outside the void for the first time.

* * *

A white, pristine area loomed; at first, he couldn't tell where the walls were. Stepping inside he was surrounded by armed humans. They moved like the warping man but spoke like one of the hollow men, their voices shrieky, _"Burn the PLAGUE!"_

As they ran towards Pax, he instinctively shot his hand up. All around the humans grew tendrils of ink that completely enveloped them in a matter of seconds. But as they were destroyed, more humans appeared. Pax repeated this process; eventually some got close enough to hit him. But he found his agility had significantly increased. As he fought he heard more footsteps file in from nowhere; in his pocket he felt the chain Arial give him increase in heat. When he pulled it out he saw multiple colors envelop it. After a couple of minutes and a few enemies beaten the chain had finally formed into a metallic paintbrush. Pax grew curious and slashed it around a couple of times, on the third a blade of ink solidified out of the hairs, _**'This is more like it!'**_

A smile grew on his face as he slashed through his enemy; he felt no remorse because he could tell these were just corrupted creations made by Error.

Hours pass and Pax felt himself tiring; he was also getting bored of these creations, _"Error! Show yourself!"_

All at once the corruptions ceased and fell to the ground like lifeless dolls. A distortion appeared and out stepped Error, _"Ink, nice to see y-"_ Error took a good look at Pax and said in a huff, _"You're not Ink; you're that Pax who gave me barely any fight. In fact I believe you stabbed yourself."_

Pax grew angry, _"Shut up! Where's Chara?!"_

Error laughed,opening another distortion to where Chara could be seen still as molasses. _"I'm afraid she can't be seen right now, you see preparing a host takes quite a bit for me."_

Inside the distortion, Chara stirred, _"Pax..."_

Pax noticed this and shot towards the distortion, surprising Error long enough to slip in before he could close the portal.

On the other side, Pax picked up Chara off a table of some sort. _"Chara?"_

Her body stirred for a moment and her eyes opened, _"Please Mom, just twelve more minutes."_

 ** _'I'm really going to miss her..'_** Pax thought, his smile fading. Shaking his head he looked around for something he could use to reset everything. His eyes finally rested on a glowing Delta Angel; he didn't understand why but he knew it would reset everything. Walking towards it he prepared to teleport back to the void after hitting it.

Before he could put Chara down she woke up, _"Pax? What's going on?"_

" _Nothing, just go back to sleep.."_

The sound of a portal opening behind him and Error's voice made Pax wince, _"Yes, why don't you go back to sleep, princess. You aren't going to know him for longer, that is if he beats me."_

Chara shook her head, _"Pax why is Error here and what does mean?"_

Pax put Chara on the ground and said, _"Nothing.., just stay safe and know I've got this."_ Pax flicked his brush and the blade extended out. Then he raised his forearm, ink solidifying into a shield type square.

" _He wishes to reset the entire multiverse, meaning he won't have ever existed. You'll go back to your first life. You'll repeat the entirety of your life because you won't remember a thing. You'll even kill everyone again."_ Error said, his voice more distorted than usual.

" _P-Pax?"_

Pax turned around, and gave a warm smile, _"Don't worry, I'll guide you when I can."_

With that he took off towards Error, leaving a screaming Chara behind.


	15. The End Of The Multiverse As We Know It

_**For readers waiting for Emerald's Story to return, please wait a bit longer. I can't exactly say when they'll return because I'm still rewriting at least five chapters worth of story from memory. Sorry for the inconvienience.**_

* * *

Pax slashed at Error, his ink blade cutting through the air under Error. The smell of ozone filled the air as Pax delivered a dizzying kick at Error. Dark liquid that mimicked blood was coughed out by Error; thought only a smile danced on his lips. Pax launched up, blade raised directly up; before the tip reached the target, Error had appeared behind Pax and shot a blue beam at his back.

As Pax fell to the ground he realized Error was studying his attack pattern. Smoke billowed as Pax's body impacted the stone below; Error landed laughing, _"Is that really all it took?"_

His laughter was short lived as when the smoke dissipated Pax was standing tall, he pointed at his back revealing no blemish or scar that indicated there was an attack, _"You're might want to aim at a vital spot next time kiddo."_

Error gritted his teeth, annoyed at Pax for having the gall to call him a child when he was both younger and not even a day into his power. With a steady breath Error smiled, _"Alright, thanks for the advice. Wonder when it'll come into play."_

Pax frowned, _**'Really should learn to close my mouth.'**_

Without any hint of Error moving, Pax was flung backwards. Ink rose from behind him and stopped him. Pax took a quick breath and jumped on the ground and looked for a now missing Error. Error appeared behind him and prepared another beam, but ink snaked their way around his arm and perfectly ensnared him. Pax turned around, a smirk dripping with venom coloring his face, _"This is fun; it's almost like I'm Gaara! Hmmm... Pax of the Hidden Ink; has a nice ring to it right?"_

" _You're a fricking moron you know that?"_ Error growled.

" _Ah don't be that way; you shouldn't let this bad experience force you to make an Error in your judgments,"_ Pax said with a chuckle.

As he chuckled Error laughed, _"And you shouldn't be so cocky."_

Blue strings wrapped around Pax, eventually making a cocoon out him with his face left exposed. Inside Pax struggled, causing his ink on the outside to lose their life. Error laughed and stretched, _"I may be weakening but I still have one last trick up my sleeve."_

With a jolt of movement from Error's socket strings, a sharp tendril that broke off into multiple jutting spikes formed. Error let it sink in that Pax wouldn't make it through this attack with a bluntly said, _"You're not going to live through this."_

With a wicked laugh, Error threw the crude weapon at Pax who couldn't move, immobilized inside the cacoon. The spike whistled through the air and hit a target; red mist spewed into the air.

* * *

" _CHARA!"_ Pax's heart began crumbling as he saw Chara; but instead of her green sweater, he saw a crimson sweater with silver jutting outwards. Chara turned around with a smile, _"C-Chara... why?"_

Chara, still smiling, told him with a loving tone, _"I don't want to live in a world,"_ she coughed up blood causing Pax to squirm in anger, _"I don't want to live in a world where I don't know you..."_

Chara shoved the spike out of her body, giving only a small cry and limped towards Pax. He watched in horror as she continued to lose blood, _"Chara! Stop, there's no reason for you to die!"_

Chara continued; not saying anything. Error cackled in delight, _"Oh this is rich. She's going to die trying to save you; yet you came here prepared to die in her memory!"_

Chara reached raised her wrist, the hand now signed slowly. As Pax watched he saw it signed 'Content, Love, Cherished, Goodbye'

Pax now drowning with worry found strength and broke the blue strings. Chara fell into his arms and he knelt with her in his arms. She tried to speak but couldn't, tears filled her eyes and Pax's as well; pain racked his heart as he watched Chara slowly fade away into the lifeless embrace of whatever was after life. She touched her heart, then her lips, and then rested her hand on Pax's heart and forehead; finally she mouthed the words, _'I love you... you are in control now...'_

Chara's body slackened and Pax knew at once she was dead. His body trembled; how could he live without Chara. As Error walked towards Pax with a malicious grin ripe with poison on his mouth Pax felt his pocket weighed down. Reaching inside he pulled out a silver band; he was looking for Chara to propose to her that night or was it that day. Pax couldn't tell, it felt like forever ago; all his family could've been dead by now because of centuries passing. Time didn't exactly flow in the void like it did in the real world, or so his Dad told him. _**'Dad... he won't even remember after this...'**_

Error gave a shrug and picked up his spear, _"I'll have to find a new host but oh well. At least now I get to end my brother's memory. Starting with you!"_

Error didn't strike right away, reveling in Pax's depression. But he should have because even though he couldn't tell, the air around Pax began heating up. Small bubbles of green and red ink rose everywhere around the two. Pax's anger was manifesting with his new powers; he saw himself holding Chara and saw Error staring at the two with grotesque fascination. His consciousness sped to Error and overtook him. The intense ocean of anger and hatred paralyzed Error and caused him to become terrified, _**'What! What's going on here? Why am I so scared?'**_

Pax slowly rested Chara on the ground and rose; the tension in the air rising with every inch he stood. _"Why?"_

" _Huh? Why what?"_

Pax's face shot up, his two eyes darker than any ocean depth on any planet, _"WHY'D YOU KILL HER!"_

With a deafening and petrifying roar Pax took off, the ground below him shattering and only stopping when it neared the lifeless body of Chara; the ground all fell around, leaving her body on a floating island of stone, only held up by Pax's anger.

Pax neared Error, and what Error saw only paralyzed him further. He no longer saw Pax but instead saw his own world, he saw himself destroying it with a wicked laugh. He saw himself kill his and Ink's mother without remorse. He saw his multiple fights with Ink; all these factors put together made him go insane, _"No! Leave me alone! Go away!"_

Error built up strength and moved his legs to get away from the hellion at his heels, but he wasn't fast enough as Pax caught him by the hood and flung him in a full circle at the ground. Before Error even struck the ground Pax was on him again, beating Error's face in punch after punch. Pax was blind to the fact that after three hours he was just beating at the dust of Error; he continued until not even dust remained. Throughout his fury tears still ran down his face, his tears mingling with the dust, his voice continuously rang _"CHARAAAAAA!"_

In continued like this for so long that his ink had to restrain him, constricting him with such care as if someone else was controlling the tendrils, _'_ _ **Pax... be calm.'**_

At the sound of this voice, Pax immediately grew still, only his tears that fell gave the hint that he wasn't some artist's reject statue. Pax slowly took hold of his thoughts focusing them on the Delta Angel symbol. He willed the ink to mimic his hand and touch the glowing Triangle on it; with one last bout of will, he teleported himself back into the safety of the 'file'. Landing in the void he curled into a ball as the broken part of the void grew in brightness. The void began fixing itself as the unstable flakes of the universe shot in at blinding speed. Many hit Pax, burning him and leaving gashes; but he didn't move or care. Chara died because of him, _**'Is this how she felt around me?'**_ he thought to himself as he finally realized what she must've felt like after killing him so many times.

* * *

In the Delta-Verse Chara's body was enveloped in a divine flash of light and transported back to the original timeline.

* * *

Centuries pass and Pax is painting inside the void. He hadn't fully forgiven himself for being so stupid but he had enough to where he could actually live. When his mural was done it showed a scene of his entire family; those who were monsters and those who were human, namely Todd. As he admired his painting his brush began pulsing, _"I guess it's time..."_

With a straight face Pax teleported behind a man who was walking away from a hole, his hands bloodied with his wife's blood. _"She's not dead."_

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, from where Pax stood he could still smell the alcohol on his breath, _"Oh hullo there friend, nuver noticed ya! Jussst takin out trash."_

Pax made a mental note of the Ink in the underground catching a young girl safely and gave the girls father a cold, malicious stare, _"She's going to be better down there. She'll be loved for sure. Unlike with an abusive coward like you."_

" _I don't quite like you're tone friend."_ the man said with a hiccup.

The man bared his teeth, as Pax stared he saw no resemblance between him and Chara, _"Chara must've had her looks from her mother; because you're one ugly piece of shit."_

The man pulled out a knife, _"Alright buddy, looks like you're itchin fer a fight!"_

Pax pulled out his brush, _"I've been waiting for what feels like centuries for this one you pathetic excuse for a man."_

" _What does that mean?"_ Chara's father said as he threw the knife at Pax.

For a drunk he still did have aim, the knife neared Pax and seemingly struck him in the head as his head tilted back. The man smirked as Pax stood there immobile; the smirk was short lived as the knife fell down covered in ink, _"Guess you don't like inside jokes."_

" _W-what are you?"_ Chara'sfather asked, inching towards the hole in the mountain wall.

Pax laughed and put his hand to chin, which caused Ink to rise into walls around the two, _"Well I guess you could call me a Guardian Angel, Delta Angel, or in your case you can call me the Devil."_

Screams echoed around the mountain and down into the Village in the Valley below, causing adults and children to become scared. When the ink fell down, nothing but acrid smoke remained of Chara's father. Pax frowned; even though he was a terrible person, it didn't feel right killing someone. But it was the only way to keep Chara safe if had intervened and made Chara a stable family then Pax would've split into two, creating him and an Error Pax who would seek to destroy this universe. Over the centuries Pax had learned of ways to see Ink's memories and had learned the reason Error was made was to counteract any progress Ink made. He learned that Ink wasn't the original Ink, he was, in fact, the thirty-seventh. Each previous Ink had somehow affected the originator timeline and that caused a logic loop in their brain causing an Error that fully retained the memories of the original Error. Making an Error also causes the Ink to gain the memories of the first Ink, which explained why Ink thought his Error was his brother.

So as much as it pained Pax to not help Chara, he could only do tiny things; such as things that wouldn't have many outcomes, like killing Chara's father. Or in another case something that would be occurring underground at any given time as Pax returned to the 'file.'

" _Hey Chara, I forgot to ask you but where'd you get that bracelet,"_ Asriel asked.

Chara looked at her wrist and smiled for a reason she didn't know, _"I don't know, but it it seems familiar."_

Before Chara could think too long on it Toriel came out of the kitchen with a pie, followed by Asgore, _"Happy First Day in the Underground Chara!"_ the two announced.

Chara smiled, _"Thank you, mom, thank you, Dad."_

As they all sat around the table the bracelet signed, _'Content, Happy, Loved"_

On the leather part of the bracelet, the words _'You Are In Control'_ became written in multicolored ink.

* * *

 _ **Well, this was certainly an adventure for me, and hopefully for my audience as well. It is honestly one of the greatest things for me to see that anyone has even taken a simple interest in this meek writer.**_

 _ **Special Thanks, To:**_

 _ **The Crayon Queen herself for giving me the inspiration for Error's design from her Ask Error!Sans comic on Tumblr. She also does two other comics that are called Aftertale and Undertale Au Christmas Party.**_

 _ **Thanks to SmudgeandFrank on DeviantArt for his design of Arial in his comic that left a smudge on my heart: the name being Reminiscence.**_

 ** _More thanks to Comyet for his Inktale Sans that led to me developing the ending you read above._**

 ** _Last thanks go out to all of y'all readers who stuck around this far with me. It means almost two worlds to me, which sounds generic but I'm not that great of a writer._**


End file.
